The Twins: And the Chamber of Secrets
by ArringtonPotter
Summary: The Twins is a story about Arrington who finds her long lost twin brother, and together they are introduced into a new world of magic. Will Arrington be able to forget her past and live out her new life? Or will she be doomed to relieving her past horrors over and over again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Once again this morning Hedwig woke up the whole house with her hooting. "I swear if that bloody bird doesn't shut up she'll have to go." Uncle Vernon sneered at breakfast that morning.

Me and Harry shared a look, he had been threatening to do that for weeks now, and we were desperately hoping that wasn't true. "She's only bored. If she can only go out for a night or two-" I said trying to no avail. "And risk you two sending bloody letters to those friends of yours? No sire." Uncle Vernon said as he started turning red as he usually does when he is getting in a rage.

"Can I have more bacon?" Dudley asked through his fifth slice. "Of course Duddeykins. I don't like the sound of that cafeteria food they give you at school, we need to fatten you up a bit." Aunt Petunia said while looking at him lovingly. "He doesn't need anymore fattening, even if he was a pig." I whispered when they weren't looking. Harry laughed and quickly turned it into a cough. Dudley looked at him and burped, then said "Pass the bacon." Harry mad at Dudley's manners said, "You forgot the magic -" I elbowed him but it was to late. " word." he said trailing off. Instantly everyone gasped, and Dudley fell off his seat. Uncle Vernon turned bright red, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING ABOUT THAT STUFF IN THE HOUSE!" "I only meant please." Harry yelled back. "I DON'T CARE!" He thundered. "Alright, alright I'm sorry." Harry muttered just loud enough to be barely heard.

Ever since we had come home for the holidays this new home was way better for me then my childhood house, even though it still was a awful way to be brought up. I was with my brother, and I only stayed here for a summers. Plus... No don't think about it, I scolded myself.

Ever since I had taken a sip of that stupid potion, I couldn't get rid of the nightmares. I usually only had a couple every month, but now they were every single day, and I never got a good nights sleep. I was pretty sure Harry knew something was up, but he never asked or said anything about me waking up in the middle of the night shaking, or biting back a scream. Although he was a pretty sound sleeper so it might just be he had no idea.

"Now we all know today is a very important day." Uncle Vernon said. Me and Harry looked at each other wide eyed. "Today the Mason's are coming over for my big deal. I want everything to be perfect so I think we should go over what is going to happen again. When they arrive Petunia you will be-" "Opening the door welcoming them into our lovely home." Aunt Petunia said proudly. "Wonderful and you Dudley?" "I'll be waiting to take their coats." Dudley said while pretending to take invisible coats.

Aunt Petunia sniffled proudly and hugged her little Duddeykins. I pretended to retch into my hands and turned it into a cough when I saw Uncle Vernon looking. "And what will you two be doing?" Uncle Vernon said turning a little purple a telltale sign he would explode if we didn't answer correctly. "We will be pretending we don't exist." I said and then Harry added, "And making no noise." "To right you are. If all goes well then we could be buying a vacation house in Maui soon."Uncle Vernon said smugly.

Right after breakfast Uncle Vernon left for work with many threats about our life laid on us if we got in the way of Aunt Petunia cleaning for our guests. Me and Harry both walked outside and went and sat down on the lawn. It was an awkward silence because neither of us really wanted to say out loud what we were both thinking. "Well... Happy Birthday Harry." I said with a sigh. "Happy Birthday Arrington." Harry said his tone reflecting mine. "I wish I could have got you something but..." I started and then trailed off. "Yeah. It's okay same with me." And then we both just started laughing at our screwed up lives.

Suddenly Dudley came waddling out on his fat feet. Dudley had to be the fattest boy I had ever seen, except he had no neck and a very pink face which made him look a lot like a pig with a small mop of blonde hair on its head. "I know what day is is..." Dudley half sang. "Good for you Dudley you finally learned how to count the number of days in a month." I said sarcastically. "No." Dudley said but he looked a little confused and started counting his fingers. Me and Harry exchanged looks and rolled our eyes.

"No, no I'm right. It's your guys birthday. I wonder why you got no letters, or presents. Nobody at your school must like you enough." Dudley said with a condescending tone in his voice. Anger rolled through me in waves, but I had long ago learned to control my emotions so I kept my face blank. Sadly Harry hadn't so he started muttering words, "Hickery, jickery, pokery, doke!" Dudley freaked out thinking Harry was doing magic, so he screamed "MUUUMM! Harry's doing you know what!" Nothing had happened so Aunt Petunia knew he wasn't, but she smacked Harry and set him to work cleaning. I went up to our room, so I wouldn't have to clean, smilingly at Harry as I passed. He stuck his tongue out at me and tried to hit me, but I was to fast and dodged him. I smiled again and walked up the stairs.

I picked up the scrap book Hagrid had given us last year and opened the book to the picture of me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all smiling and laughing. It was one of my favorite pictures, besides the one of my parents getting married. I started wondering if our friends just forgot about us in all of the fun with their actual families. So much for writing everyday I thought, remembering Hermione making us each promise her that.

Suddenly I heard banging, and scrambling and thumping up the steps. I realized I must have lost track of time looking at the book, so I set it down and went to go and greet Harry. I opened the door to our room and he gave me my food, I closed the door and bumped right into Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked while I moved around him. I suddenly realized the source of Harry's distress, there was something sitting on our bed! The little creature had huge green eyes, and bat like ears. Other than that he kind of resembled a human, except for his short height. The creature instantly hopped out of the bed, and started bowing to us. "Mr. and Mrs. potter so pleased to meet you!" He said in a high squeaky voice. "Umm. Hi." I said to stunned to say anything else.

"Who are you?" Harry asked slightly curious. "I'm Dobby sir. Just Dobby the house-elf." Dobby said. "Well, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing in my bedroom? It's not really a good time or anything to have a house-elf in our bedroom." Harry said slightly rude because of how much our 'family' would freak out if they found out. The elf looked at us with the saddest eyes ever, and it was amplified because of the size of his eyes.

"Well we are pleased to meet you Dobby. But why are you here?" I said quickly. Dobby looked up and smiled a little bit. "Of course miss. I've come to warn you, it's difficult though, Dobby wonders where he should begin." "Why don't you sit down?" Harry said, suddenly the elf burst into tears. "Sit... Down... Sit down! Dobby's never been asked to sit down by a wizard." He sobbed. "He didn't mean to offend you Dobby." I said quickly looking at Harry. If we got overheard by Uncle Vernon we wouldn't get food for 3 weeks, but not eating wasn't anything new to me, but I had kind of gotten used to the lovely meals at Hogwarts. "Offend Dobby? You haven't offended Dobby sir. Dobby had never been asked to sit down like an equal by a wizard sir." He was still sniffling but it was thankfully quieter now. "Well you couldn't have met very many nice wizards then." Harry said as Dobby was sitting down on the stool.

Dobby shook his head and then suddenly grabbed the lamp and started hitting himself in the head with it. "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby." He shouted at himself. Harry grabbed the lamp from the house-elf and hissed, "What are you doing?" "Sorry, sir I had to punish myself I almost spoke ill of my family." The elf said sadly. "Your family?" I said shocked. "Oh yes miss. Dobby is a house-elf in enslavement. Dobby is meant to serve the family until they set him free, or Dobby dies." He blew his nose in his shirt, or more of a filthy garment.

"Well what did you come to tell us Dobby?" I asked trying to be polite in this strange situation. "You and Harry mustn't go back to school!" Dobby said. "What? But the school is our home. We can't stay here!" I said shocked. "You must have seen how they treat us here." Harry said. "You guys are in mortal danger, you mustn't go back to school!" He said insistent. "What? Why what's going on?" I asked. "There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen. Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard sir. No disrespect, but there are powers... Certain dark powers that Dumbledore doesn't have... Powers no decent wizard..." Dobby suddenly started banging his head on the wall, and giving startled loud yelps.

All of the talking downstairs stopped, and you could hear Uncle Vernon say "Oh I'm sorry Dudley must have left the television on upstairs." "Sorry." You heard Dudley mutter. Then we could hear Uncle Vernons heavy thumping up the stairs. "Quick in the closet." Harry muttered to Dobby, and when he didn't move he grabbed Dobby by his clothes and shoved him in. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE!?" Uncle Vernon exploded at us still breathing heavily from the walk up the stairs. "Nothing." I said. Then the closet door thumped open a little bit and Harry shut it quickly. "Sorry sir it's the closet." Harry said. "Well get it fixed won't you! And be quiet about it." Said Uncle Vernon.

Harry just nodded and then Uncle Vernon went wheezing back down the stairs. Dobby then pushed out of the closet and flung away a sock that had gotten stuck on his ear. "See we have to go back Dobby, this is no home for us, we have no friends here." I said almost pleadingly. "Friends who don't even write to you." Dobby said slyly. "Well I suppose..." Harry started but I cut him off, "How do you know our friends haven't been writing to us?" I said accusingly. "Well you mustn't get mad with Dobby." He said, and then pulled out a whole stack of cards and letters from inside his shirt, "Dobby thought if you thought you had no friends at Hogwarts you wouldn't want to go back." He said while he started slowly backing towards the door. "Dobby give those here now." Harry said seething with anger. "Harry stop it." I said trying to hold Harry back but Harry lunged and Dobby, with a yelp, leapt out the door.

We raced after Dobby down the stairs, he had disappeared for a few moments until I saw him crouching in a corner of the kitchen, with Aunt Petunia's cake flying off the island counter top. "Dobby no don't they'll kill us." I said pleading with him. "Then you must say you aren't going back to school." Dobby said stubbornly. "We can't it's our home." Harry hissed taking a few steps closer to him and stepping into the kitchen. "Then Dobby must." He said and with the crack of his fingers, the cake dropped and he disappeared.

Everybody rushed into the kitchen and they found Harry covered in cake, and me standing by the entrance to the kitchen staring at him in shock. "I'm so sorry, it's my nephew, he is very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets him so I kept him upstairs." Uncle Vernon said blaming it on Harry. "Oh what a delight that girl is, trying to take care of her brother!" Mrs. Mason said kindly and smiled at me. Uncle Vernon glared at me and I knew to go along with it. "Oh yes of course, c'mon Harry lets go upstairs..."

Suddenly an owl came screeching in through the window and Mrs. Mason screamed in terror, and ran out of the house. Her husband blubbering and yelling at us, ran after his wife. I watched out the window as Uncle Vernon tried running after the car, it would have been a funny sight if I knew he wasn't going to kill us. I walked over to Harry and saw he was staring at a letter, Uncle Vernon burst through the door at that moment and was about to speak when suddenly the letter exploded and started saying,

"Dear Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter,

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE Ministry of Magic

"Ha. Ha!" Uncle Vernon said triumphantly. "So you two aren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Huh? Dare say it just slipped your mind telling us that." Uncle Vernon said quite calmly with an evil smile on his face. That's it I thought this is the end. He dragged us upstairs and locked us in our room. He laughed saying "Ha, you can't magic your way out of the room or they'll expel you, and if you don't show up your still expelled. Ha I win!" He said gleefully.

Uncle Vernon was worse then what he promised, he paid somebody to put bars on our windows, and even fitted a cat flap in the door so we wouldn't have to go out and get food. The only time we were let out was once in the morning and once at night to use the bathroom. The food was worse than before to, it just tasted like water with some unidentifiable chunks floating in it. But by this time we were both starving so we ate it, and then fed the leftovers to Hedwig. One of the last nights before term, me and Harry were staying up late once again discussing what Dobby meant. "Maybe Voldemort is back again." I said. "No, I don't think so. Wouldn't other people know?" Harry said. I was about to answer when we heard an engine of a car coming towards us. We looked at each other and raced to the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

What we saw outside made us both start laughing and jumping for joy. It was Ron and his two twin brothers, Fred and George. Except, they were in a flying car! "Watch out Harry, Arrington, we have to pull the bars off the window." Fred said, or maybe it was George it was to dark for me to tell. We backed up towards the closet, and waited there as Ron took the hook and attached it to the window, and attached it to the car. Then Fred, or George, drove froward yanking the bars straight off the window. "Hurry Harry." I moaned because we could hear Uncle Vernon shouting.

Luckily we had never unpacked because we had hoped somebody may come and get us eventually and wanted to be ready. I grabbed our bags, and Harry grabbed Hedwig, as the car moved backward to the window so we could put our stuff in the back. I threw in the bags and Harry put Hedwig carefully in the back.

I could hear Uncle Vernon stomping up to the door and jingling with the locks, as the car was pulling in horizontal to let us in. I hopped in the car first, and yelled at Harry to get in when he dived to get the scrap book. He grabbed it and I thought he was going to make it until at that second Uncle Vernon burst in through the door like an angry bull.

Harry hopped in the car, but Uncle Vernon lunged and grabbed his foot. Everyone was screaming and suddenly the car lurched forward causing Uncle Vernon to tumble out of the window and fall into the bushes below. As soon as we were finally safe, we all burst out laughing. "Why haven't you been answering any of my letters? I've been asking you guys to come stay for weeks now. What's going on?" Ron asked. Harry told them the story about Dobby and I chimed in a couple times to add some things he missed.

When we were done it was silent until Fred spoke up, "Maybe somebody just didn't want you at school this year, and ordered their house elf to come tell you that. Know anybody really rich with old money?" Fred asked. Ron, Harry, and I all looked at each other and knew exactly who could have done that. "Yeah Draco Malfoy he hates us. But I don't know if he has a house-elf." I said. "Lucious Malfoy son? I've heard Dad talk about him, he was a big supporter of you-know-who." George said. A silence fell over the car, so I asked "So did your Dad let you use the car?" "Umm well no. He's working tonight at the department of ministry. He works with the misuse of muggle artifacts division." Ron said.

The rest of the flight was silent, and when we finally touched down I couldn't wait to get out of the car. It reminded me of an old rickety airplane, which equals not at all safe. When we touched down we all got out of the car, and me and Harry took our luggage out and set it on the porch. "So now we all are going to go up to our bedrooms, and pretend to wake up and say oh what is Harry and Arrington doing here. And then all will be good." Fred and George said proud of their plan. I was going to point out some problems with it, but Mrs. Weasly came walking out extremely mad, so all plans were thrown out the window. "Great." George said. "Oh dear." Fred sighed. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? BEDS EMPTY. NO NOTE, CAR GONE. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! Course I don't blame you dears." She said looking at us and smiled, then her smile faltered a bit when she us.

I knew how it must look, two stick skinny kids with baggy clothes unclean clothes. My clothes were a little bit better than Harry's though because I at least got Aunt Petunia's old ones, and the ones I took from my house. Ron took that chance to explain seeing how she was softening a bit. "They put bars on the window. And they were starving them!" Ron said in defense. "You best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasly." Mrs. Weasly said sternly. She then walked inside and I could tell the storm was over. She then turned over her shoulder and shouted in a much nicer tone, "Come and get some breakfast Harry and Arrington." We looked at Ron and he nodded encouragingly, so we followed her into the house and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, but I thought it was amazing. The twins and Ron just moved on right through it but we kept stopping and staring at everything. There was a brush washing dishes all by itself, and an amazing clock, but instead of showing time it showed where everybody was and if the person was in trouble or mortal danger. When me and Harry caught up to them, we found them sitting at a table so we went and joined them. Fred and George were hi-fiving under the table and grinning at each other. "What are they so happy about?" I asked. Ron just shrugged and I saw he was staring at them suspiciously also. Every once in a while we could hear Mrs. Weasly mutter something under her breath like, "can't believe they did it," or "they could have died!"

She bustled out of the kitchen and started handing out food, giving me and Harry extra helpings. The breakfast was a delicious helping of everything I could ever want, more than me and Harry ever got except for possibly at Hogwarts. "Well I think I'm going to bed now, I'm tired." Fred yawned. "Oh no you won't. It was your fault for driving that car in the middle of the night. You all are going to go out and de-gnome the garden. Except for you guys Harry and Arrington. You didn't ask them to drive the car in the middle of the night." I didn't know about Harry, but I was kind of excited to see what gnomes looked like. "I'll stay, I'm not tired." I said quickly. Harry nodded, and Mrs. Weasly just shrugged, and walked back into the kitchen.

Ron groaned as soon as she had fully disappeared into the kitchen, "I can still hear you Ron!" Mrs. Weasly shouted. Ron turned a delicate shade of red, and he got up and walked outside. The twins snickered behind Ron's back as we all got and followed him out. "What do gnomes look like?" I asked curiously. "Do they look like garden gnomes?" Harry asked. "Like those Santa red looking things? No, they look like this." Ron said and pulled up a bald, scabby kneed, puke green creature. "You have to spin it first, it doesn't hurt them, it's just to get them dizzy so it can't find its hole again. Then you throw them." He said and his gnome flew through the air, and landed about 15 feet away. "Psssh, I can throw farther than that." Fred said.

Soon the gnomes were flying away, and with the 5 of us it took short time to clear them all out. They walked away in a line with shoulders hunched over in a sign of defeat. "Don't worry they'll be back tomorrow. Dad's to soft with them, he thinks they are cute and funny." George told me when I commented to him about how sad they looked. Personally I thought they were cute and annoying could be good, and I could just imagine how mad Uncle Vernon would get if he came home to a yard full of gnomes everyday.

Suddenly we heard a door slam in the house, and Ron and the twins both stood up straight and smiled. "Cool Dads home." Ron said. I had never met Mr. Weasly before so I wondered what he looked like. We all ran inside and found Mr. Weasly slumped over at the table looking very tired, "Nine raids, nine!" He said. "Raids what are raids?" I asked I didn't think I asked that loud but then Mr. Weasly looked up and said, "Blimey is that..." Ron quickly jumped in blushing scarlet saying "Dad this is Arrington and Harry. I told you about them over the summer remember?" "Oh yes, yes. How exactly did they come here?" He asked curiously but I remarked on how it seemed a lot more normal to them then it would to a muggle. "Our boys flew that enchanted car of yours to Harry's and back last night." Mrs. Weasly said still a little cranky about the whole situation. "Really how did it go?" Mr. Weasly said. All of the boys started saying "oh it was great!" or "really cool." When Mrs. Weasly shrieked "Arthur!"

Ron turned from a bright shade of red to an even darker color and then whispered to us, "C'mon lets go to my room." Me and Harry shared a smile because we were used to the yelling, having experienced it every day over the summer. We walked up two flights of stairs of a seemingly endless house reaching upwards, when suddenly on the third floor, a little girl walked out of her room right into me. Her face instantly went bright red and she clumsily fell back in her room and shut the door. "Who was that?" I asked looking at the shut door. "Ginny. She's my little sister. You don't know how weird this is, her being shy. She usually never shuts up." He then continued up one more flight up stairs until we reached a door labeled Ronald's room. "This is my room. So how do you guys like the house?" Ron asked a little tentatively as of afraid of the answer. I smiled and said "I love it." "Yeah of course. Me too." Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I loved the Weasly's house. It was always full of commotion, with laughter, talking and the twins pulling pranks on people. It was so unlike my childhood house, and my Uncles house it was outstanding. Everybody was so good and nice to each other. Sure Mrs. Weasly screamed a lot, but it was different then what I've ever heard of been screamed at for. It made me look back on my whole childhood and realize how much my life actually sucked. I wasn't getting a lot of sleep again, and I knew that when I did, the nightmares were going to come back with a fury of vengeance sucking the happiness out of my life.

Mrs. Weasly fussed over us with everything. The states of my clothes, helping me fix them up with magic, and then whenever I said I was full she would look at me with a look on her face and then run back into the kitchen and cook up some magnificent desert that she wouldn't let me say no to. Mr. Weasly every morning at breakfast would quiz us up down and sideways about the muggle world much to Mrs. Weasly's and Ron's disdain, although for totally separate reasons.

About a week after staying at the Weasly's house we got letters from Hogwarts at breakfast one morning. Right before the Owls arrived, when me and Harry were walking down the stairs, the second Ginny saw Harry she accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the ground. I stifled a giggle and both Ron and Harry looked at me curiously. I just shook my head. Boys could be so oblivious sometimes. Ginny obviously had a crush on Harry, but I sure wasn't going to be the one to inform either Harry or Ron of this. We sat down at the table and as Ginny was getting her bowl out from under the table, we heard the familiar hooting of owls.

"Percy could you go and fetch the mail please?" Percy nodded and took the letters from the owl, who hooted and flew off again. He passed around all of our letters and to our surprise me and Harry got one also. Mr. Weasly seeing our surprise, laughed and said "Doesn't miss a trick does he that old man." We all opened our letters and started reading. The first paper was basically the same as last years, but the second paper included a whole new list of items we needed to buy. I looked at it and read:

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

I looked over at Harry's and Ron's list and saw they had been asked to get the same stuff. "It's all by the same person." I commented surprised. "It's probably our new defense against the arts teacher who asked to get us all these books." George said. "Bet it's a witch." Fred said but immediately went quiet when Mrs. Weasly shot him a look. "Who is he?" Harry asked. "Oh just some famous bloke, who wrote books on all of his adventures. But mom fancies him. A lot of witches do." Ron whispered so Mrs. Weasly wouldn't hear. Percy came back down wearing his perfect badge on his robes showing it proudly to the table. He went to sit down on his chair when he reached down and grabbed a pile of feathers I was about to ask what it was, when Ron jumped up and said "Errol! I was waiting for him to come back with Hermione's answer. I had wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you guys." Ron cleared his throat and read out loud:

"Dear Ron, Harry and Arrington if you're there,

I hope everything went all right and that Harry and Arrington is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get them out, Ron, because that would get Harry and Arrington into trouble, too. And goodness knows she- they don't need anymore. I've been really worried and if they are all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course - and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can.

Love from Hermione."

"Well that fits nicely in our schedule, so I suppose you guys can meet her there. What were you planning on doing today?" "We wanted to go out and play quidditch again mum." Fred said starting to get up. "Arrington if you don't want to play you could always go-" "Uh, mum, she plays quidditch for the Gryffindor team, and she played with us last time." Ron mumbled. I smiled and laughed forcibly, "Oh that's okay Mrs. Weasly I was planning on packing anyway." Mrs. Weasly embarrassed just nodded, and didn't notice my tone. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all looked at me weirdly and watched me climb up the stairs. I would've loved to have gone and played quidditch with them and they knew that. I clutched the piece of paper that Errol had brought along with Hermione's letter in my hand tightly.

I went upstairs and sat on the bed. I knew I shouldn't read it, but I had to. It was from him. I read the top of the letter and saw that it was Dumbledore who had sent this to me. I laughed sarcastically in my mind, he probably thought I would love to talk about this to people. I read the letter from him.

I collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. God the pain was awful, the letter... the memories all came back. It was like watching a replay over and over again of your worst nightmare. It was almost worse than the potion because Gavin knew everything to say to make me come apart. While memories went to quickly to do a lot of damage. Tears poured down my cheeks and onto the paper, making it crumpled and ruined. I didn't care anymore. I probably would've just killed myself right now, if Harry hadn't come into my life. I had Harry to live for now, I loved and cared for him to much to let him experience hurt over having another family member leave him.

When I heard the boys coming from outside, I turned into a unicorn and flew out the window and landed on the branch outside the window. I could hear Harry laughing and then Ron's door banged open. "Hey where's Arrington?" Ron asked still half laughing. "Don't know." Harry said. Ron yelled down to his mum, and she answered back that I was up there. Ron walked back to Harry and shrugged. "She's probably in the bathroom." But I could hear the more worried tone in his voice. I couldn't go back yet, they would know something serious was up, but I would have to go soon. Suddenly I realized that I left the letter in the bedroom on the ground. I couldn't let them see that, I'd much rather have them see my face then the stupid letter. I quickly flew into the window and landed, I turned back into human and snatched up the letter. Harry saw me grab it and said "Arrington what is that?" I shrugged and said "What?" But my voice cracked giving it away. He studied my face more closely and I could see concern setting in his face. Ron banged back into the room,"She's not in the bath... room." he ended trailing off.

"Arrington give it to me." I shook my head and he lunged for me. I was to fast and jumped out the window, I hesitated for a second thinking I should just end it all, but then I made my decision and in midair I transformed into a unicorn. I flew back to my branch and for good measures I put the letter in my locket. From my branch I could see Harry, but I knew he couldn't see me. The bad part was I couldn't hear them, but at least I could see them. I slowly settled in and was glad I had to be a unicorn, because in this form everything always seemed happier, more innocent like a unicorn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning I made sure I was up before anyone, so that I could be down in the kitchen and Harry and Ron couldn't ask me questions. I waited for at least an hour and then I heard Mrs. Weasly banging around in the kitchen. She walked out into the dining room, and said "Oh hello dear." I nodded and pretended to yawn so I didn't have to say anything. She bustled back into the kitchen looking like she was frazzled, and I realized today we were going to Diagon Alley. 'Great' I thought know I can get cornered by all three of them. I'll need a heck of an excuse to pass this one. Finally everyone was up. We all sat down to eat breakfast and it was hectic as usual. I could see everyone throwing glances my way, and knew that everyone knew something was up. I usually was so talkative at the table so this was unusual for me. I sighed quietly and glanced at Harry. He was staring at me intently, I quickly returned to my food pretending it was the most interesting thing ever.

Once everybody was finished getting last minute things, and stuffing breakfast down their throats, or in my case Mrs. Weasly finally giving up on trying to get me to eat, we were ready to go. We gathered up by the fireplace, and Mrs. Weasly bent down and grabbed a small flower pot full of ash. "Here sweetie just take a big handful." I looked at her sorely confused. "Mum, they've never traveled by flu powder before." Ron said embarrassed. "Oh okay, it's quite easy. You just take a big handful, step into the fireplace and say very clearly where you would like to go. Then you throw down the ash, quite simple." I nodded, it seemed all very weird to me and usual I would ask a thousand questions, but I was far from caring at this point.

I took a huge handful of ash, and stepped into the fireplace and I met Harry's eyes when I looked up. I realized that we had the same exact eyes, it was such a simple fact yet it seemed to hold a huge weight on me and I knew that eventually I would have to tell him. It wasn't because we have the same eyes, but because I needed him in my life as a big brother and protector.

I threw down the ash and said "Diagon Alley." My voice was surprisingly strong. It was probably because of my epiphany, that eventually I wouldn't have to hold the secret anymore, but for now I would. Suddenly everything was spinning, and Harry's eyes blurred out of focus, I was released from their spell and all the shame and hurt came flooding back into me, and I had no desire to tell him ever. Everything finally settled and I was looking at the streets of Diagon Alley.

Suddenly somebody came and almost knocked me over hugging me. "Oh thank goodness your okay! How are you?" I just shrugged, and she stared at me so intently that I had to look away. "Arrington-" she started but got caught off by the roaring of the fire. Ron then stepped out and I looked around expecting to see Harry, and that I hadn't noticed him come, but I'd didn't. "Where's Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione still looking at me answered, "I don't know, nobody came through after Arrington expect you." "Oh." Ron said as the rest of his family started coming through. They all looked around and then Mrs. Weasly asked "Where's Harry?" but as she was asking Hagrid suddenly came walking towards us, I looked down and there was Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. She ran over to him and hugged and almost knocked him over like she did to me. Only difference was Harry smiled and answered "You too Hermione." Hermione whispered something and Harry shook his head and whispered something back.

"Now'll we will meet at the library in an hour to buy your books, and not one step in Knockturn Alley!" She shouted at the twins backs. I realized I must have missed Harry explaining where he was. 'Oh well' I thought. We started walking and I followed them blindly, and when I finally realized where we were I sighed quietly. I guess we were doing this right away, now. We walked into three broomsticks and Hermione led us to a circle booth in the corner, with a lot of privacy from others.

We sat down, and I sat in between Harry and Hermione, with Ron to the left of Harry. The waiter immediately came over and Hermione ordered 4 butter beers for all of us. It was quiet and when the waiter finally came back with our drinks, Hermione cleared her throat and said "So what happened?"

She looked at me but I didn't answer so she looked at Harry. Harry looked at me then without looking away he said, "All I know is that when you sent your letter, there was another one that we didn't see that was meant for Arrington. She took it and then didn't play quidditch, well you know how weird that is. I come up, and we couldn't find her until," then Harry lowered his voice even more and kept talking, "she came through the window as a unicorn you know. Then she transformed into herself again then she lunged for the letter she left on the ground. She l-looked," he looked at me and noticed that I had started crying again. "Well yeah." He said then took my hand under the table and squeezed it. I leaned against him and closed my eyes, pretending that everything was okay but I knew it wasn't. "Arrington, can you please tell-" I shook my head before she even finished talking. "How about you show us the letter?"

I shook my head even more, and on instinct grabbed the locket and started twisting it on the chain. She looked at the locket and suddenly her eyes dawned with understanding. "Arrington is that letter from your old family?" When my eyes widened a little at how she made the jump already, she nodded her head taking that as a confirmation.

They didn't press me after that and I was surprised because nobody could ever care that much about a letter from a family who never loved them or even payed attention to them, so they must know something was wrong. My letter was much worse, it was a reminder of everything that ever happened and that he did to me. We finished our drinks and they made light conversation, suddenly Harry excused himself to the bathroom, and I noticed a piece of paper in his hands. I looked down to make sure my locket was still there and it was. I was confused and I got up, I could feel Hermione's and Ron's eyes on me as I walked after Harry.

He went into the bathroom, so I waited outside. He walked out and saw me, then walked over to me. "What the hell is this?" He asked. He didn't sound like he was mad at me more like the person who wrote the letter. I gulped, and said "What do you mean?" My voice broke at the end. He gave me the letter he had been holding when he walked to the bathroom. I looked down and read:

Dear Harry,

Just in case Arrington refused to read my letter after hearing this I doubt she could refuse. All I need for you to tell her is that since my favorite disappeared her favorite little sister Lily, is know my favorite girl to babysit. Although tell her not to worry, if she comes back she'll definitely go back to being my favorite.

\- Jonathan Macmillan

I gulped staring at the name, and the word favorite. I knew what that letter meant but it was probably very confusing for Harry. "I don't know. Jonathan was just probably trying to get you annoyed. It's all just rubbish he's probably high. Who gave that to you anyway?" I said avoiding Harry's eyes because I was going to start crying soon. "Haha. Sure. I think there was a lot of hidden code in there Arrington. Why can't you tell me? I'm your brother, your twin does that mean anything to you? I swear it seems like I tell you everything and I get nothing back nothing. Plus I only hear things from other people and not from you."

"Well, you know what Harry? Would you actually like to know what half that meant. I'll tell you one thing. You never want to be a favorite. Hope your happy. And maybe there is a fucking reason I can't tell you, and you know sometimes it's better not knowing. And it's to late to save me now, it would just hurt you. And-" I just broke off and started sobbing. I could tell Harry felt bad. So I went and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly and I knew we were okay. But I knew I couldn't protect him for long, I knew he would figure out soon. "Arrington what did your letter say?" Harry asked quietly. I just shook my head remembering how graphic his letter was and shivered. I gave Harry so little information that it didn't matter, but it seemed like a big deal compared to the lies I had told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

We walked back to the table, and I said, "I need to use the bathroom." I don't think anybody really heard me, but that was okay. I walked to the bathroom, and quickly saw nobody was in there so I put on the invisibility cloak that I had with me. I had decided last night, well technically this morning, to keep it with me in case I needed it, and it was obviously a good idea. I walked out the bathroom, and a few people stared at the door, watching it open without anybody coming out. I didn't really care because there is a difference between seeing and believing. If they saw me disappear they would understand, but seeing something just open would still leave them wondering.

I slowly walked towards the table avoiding any tables, or people especially when I got closer because they would immediately understand what was happening. I got close enough to the table and crouched down behind it, with an aisle way to the bathroom behind me, so I could dash to it if they decided to check on me. "What happened Harry?" I realized they just started talking and I didn't miss anything. I wondered why until I saw all of our drinks were refilled, and the waiter talking to a nearby table.

"Well, I got a letter from her brother. It's hard to explain, so here just read it." He handed them the letter and they both leaned forward and started reading it. "What does that even mean?" Ron asked. "I think, that maybe her family was a little worse to her than we originally thought." Hermione said slowly. Harry looked at her confused and Ron's face mirrored his too. "Huh?" Ron said. "Well, from her reactions, and from the fact of drinking that potion and what happened-" "What do you mean?" Harry said sharply. 'Shit' I thought. "She just told me that nothing happened when she drank it." "Harry, it's not her fault. I think she wants to tell you, but she also wants to forget it, it's her type of defense mechanism and it's awful for her. But if you just go barging in and force her to tell you, you might never know, and you could even lose her." "What do you mean by lose her?" Harry asked slowly.

"Harry I think you know. You know Arrington well enough know that she would rather die than hurt us, especially you. So the minute she thinks you two are done, she's gone. The real question is when she decides that point is." They were all quiet. "So what do we do?" Ron asked looking at Harry, and then glanced at Hermione. "Well I think we should stop pushing her for know-" "So you just want us to give up?" Harry said angrily. "No, no of course not Harry. I just think that if we push her anymore, well it wouldn't be good. Just make her happy, and know that she has people who love her. Whatever that family did to her really damaged her, and she may never be able to heal if we do one thing wrong." "I'm going to kill him." Harry said angrily, and I realized in shock he was crying for me. Hermione reached over and hugged him. "What did they do to her?" Ron asked quietly. "I forgot she did tell me that you never want to be a favorite." Harry said. Hermione looked at him and sighed, "Well I figured as much."

"I'm going to go check on her." Hermione said and stood up. "She will be fine Harry." I heard Ron say as I started running back to the bathroom. I went into a stall, and shoved the cloak back into my bag. I heard the door open and then Hermione say softly "Arrington?" "Yeah coming." I whispered and I opened the door. I saw her eyes were red, and then she moved toward me and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Arrington." I heard her say. I hugged her back, I wanted to tell her I'd be fine to make her feel better, but that was such a huge lie it was laughable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

We walked back to the table and by the time, we got back we had to leave to go to the bookstore. When we reached the bookstore we read a sign on the door that read:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

"Cool we will be able to actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. As we were walking in. I saw pictures of him everywhere and didn't actually think he was anything special. We walked in as Gilderoy Lockhart was giving some speech, and I wasn't even listening I was still just going over everything Hermione said at the table. Suddenly the next thing I knew I was being dragged up front with Harry, and a photographer was taking a picture. I instinctively smiled when the flash went off but even I could tell it probably looked fake. "The famous Twins, perfect! Me and you combined will make the front cover of the Daily Prophet."

Then speaking louder and to the crowd he said, "Now when these young twins walked in, they where just here to meet me, but what they didn't know was that they would each receive their own complete set of my books. Free of charge." He set off one of his award winning smiles, and I noticed he still had his arms draped across me and Harry. "Now I also believe is the perfect time to announce my big surprise not only are your kids learning from the books of me, they will be getting the actual me! I graciously took the post of defense against the dark arts this year!"

Everyone exploded into applause! I was stunned, couldn't they find a better teacher than this sack of crap? Mrs. Weasly looked ecstatic, as she basically worshipped Gilderoy Lockhart. We were quickly ushered out of Gilderot Lockhart's limelight with our huge stack of books in hand. When we met with the Weasley family, Harry gave Ginny all of his books. I then turned around and gave my books to Ron. He said thanks and I just nodded in return.

"Bet you two loved that didn't you?" Draco sneered. "Fuck off Malfoy." I answered in return venom running through my voice. Everyone looked at me in surprise since I never usually said anything back and usually laughed it off. "Ohh, is someone upset? Did somebody get a letter from their old family?" I stiffened, how the hell did he know that? "I heard that it was Dumbledore who made sure to send it to you." I was getting ready to literally punch him when suddenly Draco's father came by, and I got a better idea. "Yeah Draco it was great talking to you!" I said acting all sweet and happy. Mr. Malfoy's eyes zeroed in on me, and then saw Hermione and practically hissed. "What?" Malfoy said in shock still not getting what I was doing. "Oops I'm sorry I didn't see your dad. Guess the cats out of the bag. I'm really sorry Draco." I said laying it on really thick. "Well I'll see you at school." I waved and started to walk away, when suddenly Mr. Malfoy grabbed my arm. "Let- go- of- me." I said threateningly. Suddenly he let go of my arm and stumbled back in shock and fell over bringing Ginny's cauldron with all her books down with it.

"What's going on kids? Let's go outside and get fresh air. Oh- Lucious." Mr. Weasly said getting extremely rude at the end. Mr. Malfoy stood with a flourish and didn't even acknowledge Mr. Weasly. He then grabbed Malfoy and started dragging him by the arm, with him pleading saying, "She was lying I hate all of them of course!" I smiled in pleasure at getting my revenge. Fred and George started snickering and whispered to us, "We saw the whole thing it was amazing! Great job Arrington." But I didn't even look their way, I was still wondering how I had made Mr. Malfoy fall, it was like what happened with him sometimes- No don't think about it. I shook my head, and saw Harry looking at me worried. I tried to smile, but it didn't fool anyone.

We all started helping Ginny pick up her books and we put them back inside her cauldron. "Alright let's go." Mr. Weasly said leading us out of the bookstore.

After the scuffle with the Malfoy's, and from my subdued behavior, everyone was less happy, so not long after we were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there we traveled by floo powder and I remembered I didn't even know what had happened to Harry. What a nice sister I am I thought. Just another item to add to my list of miseries or flaws in my life. Once we got into the house everyone disappeared to their own activities and I went and sat in the tree I had sat in as a unicorn, but this time as a human. I wondered for a split second why I didn't get in trouble for changing into a unicorn, but then I turned my mind to my problems.

I tried to clear my mind, and think of nothing but my friends, Harry, and the fun happy times, but I couldn't. I was far from succeeding. There was so many things I was good at doing. I was great at hiding my emotions most of the time, but sometimes when they grew too much they overwhelmed me, and I tried to bury them deeper making it harder and harder for someone to figure out. Then I tired to figure out why they even bothered trying. Why was I good enough to fight for and yet, other people weren't? Nobody gave a damn about me before and what I was going through, and now suddenly everyone did. It was probably just because I'm Harry's brother. It made sense because I definitely wasn't pretty, I wasn't smart like Hermione. Or funny like Fred and George or Ron, and I definitely wasn't as brave courageous or wonderful like Harry. The tears were pouring now, as I heard the repeated words of my family driven in my head. I corrected myself then, they weren't family. It still was so hard for me to wrap my head around all of it even after all this time. Deep down even though it might seem like I wanted Harry, Ron, and Hermione to stop caring, I really didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning even though we had woken up at dawn everyone was running around crazy and hectic trying to remember everything from a spare pair of socks, to gadgets like fireworks for Fred and George. Me and Harry had finished packing way before everyone else simply because of our lack of items. I actually had packed all last night taking my time because there was no way I was going to be able to sleep. It's not that I wasn't tired it was just that I couldn't stand the thought of the nightmares waiting for me when I close my eyes. So I hadn't slept in two days, and I also hadn't eaten in two days, which was a lot more noticeable because Mrs. Weasly kept trying to feed me more and more food. The problem was I just wasn't hungry, in fact every time I thought about eating I just felt like throwing up.

Finally we had gotten in the car and started driving when I realized I forgot my locket. I was about to finally speak and ask them to turn around when Ginny looked up and screeched "I forgot my Diary." So we turned around. I kept fingering my bare neck and I saw Harry notice and his eyes widen in understanding. Luckily when we stopped Ginny hopped out of the car leaving my way out free so I raced after her. I looked back and saw Harry getting back in the car after Ron whispered something to him. I sighed in relief and raced up the steps to my room, grabbed the locket in the bed, and raced out. Right before I reached the door and went into view of the car, I opened it and saw the letter. I nodded and was closing it when I heard Ginny come up behind me and say "What was that?" I just shook my head, and walked away. Luckily Ginny didn't take it personally since she knew something was going on with me, although I probably deserved her anger at me.

When we finally reached the station we were pretty late so we had to rush in order to make it. Once we got to platform 9 3/4, Mrs. Weasly instantly said, "Arrington and Percy go ahead and go first. Hurry my dears." I went through with Percy right behind me at my heels, I instantly stepped to the side to wait, while Percy strode ahead to get in the train. Fred and George came through gave me hugs and walked towards Lee their friend, laughing at something. Mrs. Weasly came through then with Ginny, and then right behind them Mr. Weasly. We waited a second but nobody came through. "Well, Arrington, Ginny, go ahead and just get on the train its gonna leave in less then a minute hurry." I looked back at the barrier, then looked at Mrs. Weasly. I opened my mouth trying to say thank you but it was more like just a sigh. "No problem dearie." Mrs. Weasly said understanding, she gave me a smile.

Ginny took my hand and tugged it so I followed her even though I really wanted to wait for my brother and Ron. She let go of my hand when she felt me following her, she then disappeared with some of her friends I was assuming. I was just looking for an empty compartment when suddenly Hermione popped out and grabbed me and pulled me in one. "Where is Harry and Ron?" I shrugged, and moved to sit down across from Hermione. Ginny walked by our compartment, opened the door and asked "Can I sit in here?" I nodded before Hermione could speak. I knew Hermione wanted to try and talk but I was to tired and worn out for an interrogation right now.

Ginny then moved and sat down next to me. I put my head against the window and rested my eyes. I didn't bother trying to sleep since I knew it would be a fruitless effort, and even if I could fall asleep I really didn't need to wake up screaming or shaking, especially when Hermione was there. Harry not noticing was one thing, Hermione well she noticed everything. "So, how is Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. She sounded a little nervous, and I was shocked to hear her even talk. Then I remembered what I had noticed before and a small smile formed on my lips, without me even meaning too. Ginny was the cutest girl and Harry was only a year older than her so it was kind of perfect. Although... I wonder what Ron would think about that. "Arrington!" Hermione said waving her hand in front of my face. I looked up at her in surprise and then she asked. "Do you want any food?" I just shook my head.

"So where is Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny a little while later. Ginny shrugged eating some candy, she hadn't had any money so I quietly slipped some into her pocket without her noticing. I'm pretty sure Hermione saw but she was considerate enough not to say anything. "Well they didn't make it through in time I guess. They never came through the barrier and onto the platform." I worried then how they would get to Hogwarts, I couldn't see the Dursleys helping Harry by giving him money, and the Weasleys didn't have enough. Hermione seeing I was worried said, "I'm sure this isn't the first time something like this has happened, so they probably have back-up plans. I just hope they don't do something stupid." I laughed in my head because that's probably just what they would do. Harry was desperate to get to Hogwarts, and Ron, well Ron doesn't have the most brilliant and sane ideas.

The rest of the ride went by pretty fast and I noticed how Ginny and Hermione got along pretty well. Finally we had to change into our robes, and then the longest train ride I'd ever taken was finally over. When we got off the train I could hear Hagrid yelling "Firs' years over here!" I hugged Ginny goodbye after she hugged Hermione. While she was hugging she whispered, "Stay strong there are people here for you." For such a young girl she was pretty smart I noted while she was walking away. After a few seconds Hermione took my hand and pulled me towards the carriages which is how we got to the Hogwarts' castle. I noticed in amazement how the carriages pulled themselves. We got on and luckily since we were in one of the lasts carriages nobody else joined us. "Arrington, you shouldn't keep that letter. Whatever it says it's not worth keeping." Hermione said quietly and gently. I just shook my head because I knew there were spells for restoring items to their original state. She sighed knowing what I was thinking but didn't deny what she might've tried either.

Finally the feast came and I was sitting there not eating anything, and I could see that it was starting to attract attention. I sighed and started to eat a little bit of food. I could see Hermione looking at me with a pleased expression on her face so I threw a piece of food at her. She laughed, and I smiled a little bit, but the smile quickly went away when I remembered why I wasn't speaking. Hermione was right of course it felt as if know the locket, well no the letter inside the locket had a heartbeat of its own, but instead of a beat it was constantly saying remember, remember.

After the feast I started getting worried since Ron and Harry still weren't here yet. I could tell Hermione was getting worried to until I heard what people where saying. Hermione finally stopped a random fifth year in Gryffindor and asked, "Where's Harry and Ron?" "You haven't heard?" He asked. We shook our head and he then explained. "Well apparently they flew a car into school. They where seen by a couple muggles, and landed in the whomping willow." "What? Are they okay?" She asked in shock. "Yeah they're both fine but I heard they're getting expelled." I looked at Hermione with extremely worried eyes.

"I'm sure it's just an exaggerated rumor. Where would they even get a flying car anyway?" I shrugged but I knew exactly where they could get a flying car having in fact having flown in it myself. As we were walking back to the dormitory we saw Ron and Harry just standing at the portrait scratching their heads. We quickly ran to them. "We've been hearing the craziest rumors that you guys were expelled for flying a car and crashing it!" Hermione said quickly. "Well..." Ron answered, "we didn't get expelled. Now what is the password?"

"Wattlebird, but that's not the point-" Hermione said but she got cut off when the common room door opened. There was a huge crowd there waiting for Harry and Ron to congratulate them on their entrance to the school. I quietly moved through the crowd to my old dormitory, but instead of a sign saying first years, this year it was second years. I went in and found all of my stuff at my old bunk too. I sighed and sat down. Harry was probably looking for me, but I was still not ready to talk. Suddenly I was just so severely exhausted I didn't even bother changing. I just layed down and hoped to death for a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The next day I was feeling awful, I hadn't even wanted to get up because my sleep had left me more exhausted then before. It sadly wasn't a dreamless sleep like I had hoped for, and I had to relive all of what Jonathan had described in his letter. I jumped in surprise realizing I thought his name, which instantly made so sad, no depressed.

At breakfast that day I was just staring at my food thinking about what it meant that after all this time I thought his name and not him. Did it mean I was healing? Or the more likely one, that I was getting so bad that I was going to be fully living in the past again. I shook my head when I heard the rush of owls come into the hall. I jumped a little in shock when suddenly Errol dropped right in front of me and Ron. "Oh no." Ron moaned. "What is it?" Harry asked. "It's a howler, you better open it Ron." Neville said. Ron was still just staring at it so I reached over and took out the letter, he didn't grab it from me so I went ahead and opened the letter for him. I instantly dropped the letter when it literally exploded in a roar of words:

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE"

Mrs. Weakly yelling was so much louder through the letter than it was when we went over to her house over the summer. People all over the grand hall started turning their hands and trying to see who had gotten the letter. Others were covering their ears from the deafening noise.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED. YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Ron by that time had pushed himself so low on the table that only his bright crimson forehead was showing. Hermione set down the magazine she was reading and said, "Well Ron-" "Don't." He said, finally sitting almost all the way up.

The one great thing about the letter was that Hermione was back to being her usual self with Ron and Harry, thinking that they finally got enough punishment. I could tell Harry felt guilty about causing Mr. Weasly to have an inquiry at work, but before I could work up the courage to say something Mrs. McGonagall was handing out the course schedules. As she was coming along she gave Harry his course schedule, and then when she got to me she handed me mine, turned away, but then paused. She turned back around and said quietly, "Oh yes Dumbledore also wanted me to give this to you." She handed me a letter, then continued passing out the schedules as if nothing happened. I stared at the letter then just set it down on the table. "Aren't you going to open it?" Hermione asked.

I just shook my head, so Harry took it and opened it. He read it then whispered to me, Hermione, and Ron, "Arrington, it says Dumbledore wants to meet you tonight after dinner." Hermione looked at me with wide eyes and said, "Did you do anything Arrington?" I looked at her incredulously and just rolled my eyes. "Maybe he wants to talk to you about us." Ron said nervously. "No he probably wants to talk about the letter that he sent me." I finally said. Everyone stared at me but then Hermione said, "Well you can't blame him, I mean he was doing what he thought could help you." "He knew I didn't want to talk about it, he could've just left me alone." I said starting to get upset. I was starting to attract attention again so I finally told Harry, "Just tell the teachers I'm not feeling well."

I stood up and was walking out of the hall when I got stopped by Malfoy. "Oh no did somebody upset you? I'll have to write them a thank you letter." He said laughing. "Haha so funny Malfoy. Did your Dad get you into a ton of trouble? I mean being friends with a muggle born, ohh so bad. I've been thinking, if your family was the only pure blood family left, and you had a sister, would you marry her to keep pure?" "W-what?" Malfoy sputtered. "Oh what are you speechless? So I'm taking that as a yes." I left it at that and walked away. I knew Malfoy wasn't worth me even trying to break him, but he just always happened to find me at a bad time. Oh well must be his own karma I thought.

After the double herbology ended I decided to stop hiding in a bathroom and go to the rest of my classes. I quickly ran and caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was about to say something to me when Mrs. McGonagall walked up to me since we were already standing outside. "Arrington wait here for a second. Alright class go ahead inside." She said the first part just to me then spoke loudly for the whole class. Harry looked at me and winked, knowing I was probably in trouble for skipping class, and it made me smile a little. Once everyone was finally inside she asked "Where were you for herbology?" "I wasn't feeling well ma'm. I had Harry tell Mrs. Sprouts that for me." "Why didn't you go to the nurse?" She said sternly. "I wasn't aware that you were able to follow every single child to make sure they were okay and made it to the nurse. But for your information I wasn't feeling to well, but I was okay enough not to go the nurse." Suddenly her voice turned nicer and more pitiful, and I knew that she knew exactly why I skipped class. "Arrington," she tried saying but I cut her off, "I'm fine know we should get to class." I instantly went inside and I could hear everybody whispering and staring at me, but I was far from caring at this point. I went to the only empty seat, which was right next to Hermione, right behind Ron and Harry, so I was assuming they saved it for me. I went ahead and sat down with everyone still staring at me.

Finally after a while everyone got engrossed in the activity of turning a beetle into a button. I found whenever I was upset I did so much better in schoolwork, maybe because I was more focused I guess. I easily turned the beetle into a button just like Hermione. After getting it a few times, Hermione whispered to me when Professor McGonagall's back was turned, "What was she asking you about?" I decided I was done not talking, I was strong enough to be able to talk without giving everything away anyway. "She wanted to know what you guys would like to know. She just used me skipping class as a pretense." Hermione tried not to look shocked but wasn't covering it very well. She obviously wasn't expecting me to answer, and especially the answer I gave. "Well we all... are worried about you Arrington." She whispered back. I nodded my head and whispered, "I know. But I'm fine." But my voice kinda broke on the word fine, and I could see her giving me a sideways glance, as if she was saying 'uh huh sure.'

Finally the lunch bell rang, after my talk with Hermione my beetle just kept turning into water, and I had no idea why. Luckily most people already forgot about me having to talk to Mrs. McGonagall so it was no bid deal anymore. But I was still preparing myself mentally for what came after dinner tonight, my talk with Dumbledore.

After we finished eating lunch we all went outside into the courtyard. Hermione after telling Harry and Ron what McGonagall was asking me about, started reading Voyages with Vampires for the fourth time. Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch when suddenly I noticed a young 1st year who was staring at Harry and me. I nudged Harry, and he looked up and noticed the little boy staring at us and holding a camera. "Hello, Harry and Arrington! I'm Colin Creevy. I'm in Gryffindor too." "Hello." I said trying to stop from laughing. "Hello." Harry said a little confused not getting what this was about yet. "Do- do you think it would be alright if- can I get a picture with you two?" Harry turned bright red, and right than Malfoy walked up as Colin continued, "Maybe you could also sign it?" "Are you guys giving out signed photos now?" Sneered Malfoy as loud as he could.

"No we're not." Harry said getting heated at Malfoy now. Malfoy roared to the crowd who was starting to gather, "Everyone come and get signed photos from the famous twins!" "You're just jealous." Colin said in his little squeaky voice. "Jealous? Ha." Snorted Malfoy, who had stopped screaming since half the courtyard was listening now. "You're just upset your Daddy now thinks that you like us." I crowed at him. I obviously hit a nerve like I knew I would, his face burned bright red. "Well at least I have a family." He hissed back. I hid my emotions boiling at that thought and pretended to yawn, and said, "Same retort every time Malfoy, its getting old." "Have fun signing photos." Malfoy yelled and marched away.

Right then Gilderoy Lockhart walked up and hearing Malfoy he quickly walked up to Colin and said, "Why don't you take a photo of me, Harry and Arrington? It can be a double feature." "Ok." Colin said practically forcing the words out of his mouth he was so excited. Colin put up his camera, and Lockhart put his arm around Harry but he wasn't close enough to force me in the shot. After they signed the photos the bell rang so Gilderoy who wanted to talk to Harry, kept his arm around him and swept him inside. We all smiled and laughed at the sight of Gilderoy dragging an obviously unwilling Harry with him into the castle. We quickly packed up all of our items so we wouldn't be late to class.

When we got to class Harry was already there and sitting in the back of the class. I smiled at his bright red face, he looked at me and muttered "Shut up." I only smiled bigger, but this time he couldn't resist he smiled too. "Hello class." Gilderoy said with a flourish. I spaced out what the teacher was saying and the next thing I knew we were getting handed a quiz. When I looked down at the paper I snorted out loud, luckily it was quiet so only Harry heard. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes and he shrugged exasperated. We started working on the quiz that was literally just questions about Gilderoy. What was his favorite color? What was his dream present? I had no idea for any of them.

Finally we handed them all in. Lockhart started going through the quizzes right there. "Well barely anybody remembered my favorite color! It's lavender folks, you could find that information in magical me, by me." Then he smiled his award winning smile. A few girls giggled but most people were staring at him dumbfounded. "Hmm, well it seems one person got my favorite color, in fact she got full marks. Where is Hermione Granger?" Hermione put her hand up and blushed readily when he congratulated her.

I stopped listening once again because I figured that he was just going to brag about himself to the class, but boy was I wrong.

The next thing I knew there were pixies flying all over the class room and everyone was screaming trying to run for the door. Neville got picked up and flown to the ceiling by a few pixies. Soon it was only the four of us left, well five but Neville was kind of out of action, and Gilderoy. "Well, I'm just gonna have to ask you four to round the rest of them up." He said and quickly ran into his office. "You've got to be kidding me." Ron said. "He's just trying to give us some hands on training." Hermione said defending him. I just shook my head trying to keep from laughing. Hermione and I were freezing them with a freezing charm, and Ron and Harry who hadn't got the spell yet, were just stuffing them into the cages with their hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Finally all of our classes for the day were finished, and we were eating dinner at the great hall. I was just staring at my food and thinking about how the meeting was going to go when suddenly Hermione tapped my shoulder. I was about to ask why when she nudged me and I looked at Harry and Professor McGonagall talking to him. I frowned and asked, "When did Harry get up?" "Just a few seconds ago Arrington." Hermione said and now she was looking at me worried. "You should eat something." she said motioning to my food. I shook my head and responded "I'm not hungry."

Harry walked back to the table and sat down. "What did she want?" I asked right away leaning forward to hear his answer. "Well... She wanted me to remind you that you have the meeting tonight." He said trying to cover up the real reason of why she had pulled him over. "You mean that she wanted you to force me to go." "Well... no" I glared at him and he cracked under the pressure and said, "well yeah." I just nodded.

"So... are you going to go?" Hermione asked tentatively. I just sighed and said, "Well he will probably just try and keep scheduling one, so might as well." Hermione nodded trying to act unsurprised but she wasn't hiding it very well. People started to leave, and I waited for them to finish. It seemed to me like they were eating way to fast. In no time, they were all done and getting up from the table, I got up, albeit reluctantly, and stood next to Harry. "You'll be fine, just be honest." Harry whispered to me. I nodded, but knew full well that I was going to have to lie my butt off.

We parted ways right after exiting the great hall since the offices and dormitories were on separate ends of the castle. I started walking to Dumbledore's office, and as I walked I thought about what I was going to say. I had no clue why he would even care this much about the well-being of one student. I couldn't be the only one with a screwed up sense of family, 'but I am the only one with a secret' I thought. Dumbledore probably knew of everybody else's problems and how to help them without having to meet with them. Nobody could have warned Dumbledore about my problems because I had never told anyone. Then suddenly a thought struck me that stopped my heart. Dumbledore had sent me that letter, so that means... "Oh god he read it." I mumbled out loud to myself. I became a lot more nervous and my leg did the jiggle that it always did a telltale sign that I was extremely worried or nervous.

Finally I reached Dumbledore's office, I realized I didn't know the password to it. But no sooner had I realized that, had it opened. I slowly walked up the steps dreading the moment, then finally reached the door to his office. Before I could even knock Dumbledore's voice came floating through the door, "Come in." I pushed open the door, and walked into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's office was huge with a round ornate desk in the middle, with shelves and shelves of books lined up against the walls. There was also all of the headmasters photos lined up in order of their terms on the wall to the left of Dumbledore. This whole time I was taking in the office I had managed to avoid looking at Dumbledore and his piercing blue eyes, but after having looked at every trinket and valuable I finally looked at him. "Hello sir. You called me here?" I said deciding to once again play dumb, since it always worked best. Dumbledore looked right through me and of course knew I knew right away. "Yes I did. Why don't you take a seat?" He said motioning for the chair across from him, playing along with me. I just nodded saying nothing and sat across from him.

"So has school been so far?" I said nothing and just looked at him curiously. I decided to wait until he got to his point to say something in order to make this meeting go a bit faster. When it was finally obvious I wasn't going to respond he sighed. I was so used to getting that sigh, the sigh of defeat from people, but it shocked me that Dumbledore had given in this quickly. So many people had given up on me that I was easily able to see the signs now. The small signs like the sigh, the annoyed glances when they thought you weren't looking, and finally they would just stop talking to you. They told themselves it was okay that they weren't feeling bad for me because I didn't tell them what was going on. But how were you supposed to tell somebody something so awful? There wasn't exactly a guide book to that.

Finally after a really long pause after his sigh Dumbledore said with his whispery voice, "I'm not giving up totally, just for today." I was a little startled when I realized he had read my mind. I quickly closed it off not realizing it had opened so far. He was no where close to the memories, but still in unnerved me when somebody knew even the littlest thing of what I was thinking. "And by the way I didn't read your letter." Dumbledore said suddenly startling me out of my thoughts. "Uh huh." I said not being able to help myself. "I didn't." He said sincerely, and I knew instantly he wasn't lying. I realized he pushed out his thoughts to me. 'Interesting,' was all I thought sensing the demons in Dumbledore's past just like mine, his weren't buried as deeply though, you could sense he had told people. Which meant his secrets were less safe because other people wouldn't guard them as much, and your own mind was more susceptible since you had relived when you told people. "Goodbye Arrington. I will see you later. Whenever I want another fun session with you I will just send a letter. Got it?" I just looked at him and shook my head. "And you will come." I looked at him with an or what glance and he responded with, "Or I will have to have Harry in these meetings and I bet his mind is more susceptible to mind magic." "Humph." Was all I said in response.

I walked back to the common room quietly when I ran into Snape. 'Great' I thought, 'just what I need right now is a detention.' "What are you doing out of bed?" Snape asked. "I had a meeting with Dumbledore," I answered as calmly as I could. "go check with him if you want to." Then I just walked by him. Surprisingly he didn't stop me, and I thankfully ran into no more teachers. I walked into the common room and found Hermione, Harry, and Ron waiting up for me. Or rather Hermione studying, Ron sleeping, and Harry waiting for me with a book in his lap that didn't change pages once.

I realized they couldn't see me right now so I put on the invisibility cloak in hopes that they might start talking about me again. With a sudden thunk Hermione closed her books waking Ron up from his sleep. "I'm up! I'm up!" He said sleepy. "Sorry." Hermione muttered. "Arrington's not back yet?" Ron said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. "Nope." Hermione said shaking her head.

"She'll be fine Harry stop worrying." Hermione said glancing at Harry with sympathetic eyes, seeing that he was still just staring at the fire. "How is she gonna be fine?" He asked. "She's strong of course she will." Hermione responded and moved over to sit next to Harry, and Ron sat up and said, "Yeah of course she will be fine." "I mean she's already been through it and survived so she can get through it with us, people by her side." Hermione said wisely. Harry nodded and said "Yeah I guess. What the hell did they do to her though?" "I don't know. I'm afraid it's not gonna be as simple as just abuse though." Hermione said frowning. Harry flinched at the word abuse and Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "Why didn't Dumbledore put her with me? Why did he put her with that family?" "I don't know." Hermione said. I realized Harry didn't know that my adopted mother was our aunt, our fathers sister. I will tell him that later, maybe in passing and kind of write it off as nothing.

I had the portrait open again after I had taken the cloak off, and pretended I had just stepped in. I knew you could see the tears on my face, but they would just assume that was from the meeting. I walked over to the couch and Hermione noticed me, "Oh hey Arrington." She said softly. She scooted over and patted the seat in between her and Harry, and I sat down in between them. I laid my head down on Hermione's shoulder and cried silently. Suddenly George came barreling down the stairs laughing, and Fred came right after him. They slowed down when they saw me, and I sat up and wiped my eyes. I didn't want everyone knowing that I was slowly spiraling down, "Are you okay?" George asked. 'To late' I thought.

I just nodded and got up and sat in the love seat closest to the fire, just staring at the flames. Flames when I was little used to fascinate me, they would curl and move even though nothing was moving them. It was so beautiful and fascinating, I thought it was almost magic. I looked up and realized only George was still here, everyone else had left. I was confused, but then George came and sat down next to me. I always liked George, he was nice, funny, and courageous, the exact opposite of me. A voice in my head told me that was wrong, but my old family's voice was too strong in my head. George looking at me asked, "How did the meeting go?" I looked at him surprised he knew. "I heard McGonagall talking to Harry, why did you have the meeting?" I shrugged not speaking. "C'mon Arrington, you can tell me." I just shrugged again still looking at the flames and not him. George than turned my face towards him, and stared right into my eyes. "Arrington..." He whispered, "please."

I stared right back at him and decided I could just tell him what Hermione, Harry, and Ron already knew. After all he is Ron's brother anyway. I got up and George asked, "What are you doing?" I walked over to Harry's book bag, which he left down here, knowing that he always carried the letter with him hoping it might divulge him more information somehow. I grabbed the letter out and handed it to George and sat back down, not looking at him. After he finished reading he set the letter on the table face down, when he suddenly picked it back up, reading who sent it. "Did he send you a letter too?" George asked quietly. I just nodded, not being able to speak, because I was wondering what George thought of me know. "Where is that one?" George asked still speaking quietly and gently, thinking as if one harsh sounding word might break me, well who knows maybe it might. I sighed, and just shook my head, knowing that he was gonna ask for it.

Surprisingly he didn't push me any farther, and we just sat together quietly. It was one of the few nicest things anybody besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done for me in a while. I started silently crying, and so George hugged me tight, except I didn't pull away. I suddenly felt so extremely tired and so I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Over the next few days I tried to keep up my spirits still trying to keep my promise to myself that Harry or anyone wouldn't know I wasn't happy, but I was doing an awful job. Even people who didn't know me well kept giving me odd glances, especially when everything was quiet and I didn't try to make a joke, or talk and fill the silences.

One morning Katie shook me awake, well I was already awake but she didn't know that, at 4:00 in the morning. "What?" I asked half groggily. "Quidditch practice." Katie barely yawned out. I looked up and noticed Angelina standing there too. "This early?" I asked shocked. They both just nodded still looking like zombies. I could then hear Wood shouting from the dormitory for us to get down hear, and then something about Harry. I sighed and started stumbling down the stairs yawning, thinking about how long I hadn't slept in. I think my running time now was 48 hours, no, 72 hours, I yawned just thinking about sleep. I hadn't slept since the day I had fallen asleep on the couch next to George, it was such a dreamless sleep I couldn't bare to try and fall asleep and have the nightmares again.

Suddenly I ran smack into George. "Oh sorry." I muttered yawning. "Uh guh la hu." George said back. I looked at him and said "What?" "I am tired. Shhh." Was all George yawned in response. Fred came down behind and whammed me down accidentally when he missed a step while yawning. "Sorry." He muttered. He picked himself off from on top of me and walked away. I sat up and laughed at him, I was about to stand up when George offered me a hand, and I took it and he helped me up. "Thanks." I said breathlessly. "No problem." He yawned. We then walked side-by-side to the field.

Suddenly I saw Professor McGonagall hurrying towards us with a letter in her hand. "Ugh." I groaned. "What?" George asked confused. Then he saw McGonagall with the letter in her hand walking towards us. "Hmm, well she hasn't noticed that we saw her so I say we keep walking." George said cheerfully, putting his arm around my shoulder as if sheltering me from more harm. "Okay..." I said kind of confused because Hermione would have made me wait, and Harry and Ron would have too. George sighed and said quietly to me, "I don't think that you are going to talk to Dumbledore anytime soon, and the only thing the meeting had done is get you upset so what's the point?" I nodded, and thought finally somebody who understands. "But don't take that to mean I won't from time to time quiz you. Or your friends, and why bother I can't control them anyway!" He said cheerfully. I didn't understand how George could always be so cheerful, even when talking about things like this. I guess though looking back it's the way I used to be before everything got really bad.

We made it to the field and to my relief, Professor McGonagall hadn't followed us there. I noticed that Harry was there too, I walked over and sat by him while George went over and sat by his brother. I saw Fred whisper a question to George, and then he went ahead and shot him a dirty look and shook his head at him. All Fred did was smile and nod his head. "What's that all about?" Harry asked watching them. "No idea actually." I whispered back. "So what's up with you and George?" Harry asked with a slight smile on his face. "What?" I asked genuinely confused. 'Why was everyone asking me that?' I thought. "Nothing." Harry said shaking his but still smiling. I was so confused but then Wood started talking so I couldn't ask Harry more questions about what he meant.

Wood's talk went on for hours, and I was so jealous of Harry because he didn't have to pay attention to any of it since he was a seeker. I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep anyway, for fear of waking up screaming. 'That would have been a great conversation with Wood' I thought sarcastically. "Ok so everybody got all of it? Any questions?" Wood asked. Everyone jerked upright and woke up. "Yeah why couldn't you have told us this yesterday when we were all awake?" George asked while yawning. "Now you listen here. Last year we could have won the whole championship. But- owing to unfortunate events we lost." Me and Harry both flinched guiltily we had both been unconscious during the game, and Gryffindor had suffered the worst lost it ever had in history since they were down a seeker and a chaser. "Now let's go." Wood said.

We walked out onto the field and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the stands. I saw Hermione holding a letter and sighed, I knew George's plan wouldn't work for long, but I had hoped it would at least be put off until tomorrow. I sighed and I looked at George he saw the letter in Hermione's hand too. He winked and grinned at me. I was confused but I smiled back anyway, I hoped he wouldn't get himself into trouble for me though. "Hey you guys aren't done yet?" Ron asked. "We haven't even started." Harry said crankily. We got up in the air, and I saw George fly so close to Hermione that the letter flew up into the air out of her hands. He expertly caught it, while Hermione was still searching the ground of the stands with it.

His plan would have worked perfectly if he had accounted for Harry, or maybe he did and assumed he won't tell her, but I knew he would of course. 'Oh well.' I thought. A clicking sound went off in the stadium right as George flew up to me and Harry. Harry was frowning at George still, while I smiled a little because it was Colin Creevy the kid who adored Harry. "What's that clicking noise?" Fred asked flying up behind George. "I don't know." Harry said turning bright red when he finally noticed that the source of the clicking was from Colin taking pictures. "Why is he taking pictures? I don't like it he could be a Slytherin spy." Wood said, after flying towards us. "He's in Gryffindor." Harry said quickly. "And the Slytherins don't need a spy they are here themselves." Fred said pointing out the team of Slytherins in green robes walking up to the field. "No! I booked the field today they can't!" Wood said positively spitting in rage.

We all flew down and met them at the end of the field. Katie and Angelina came swooping down immediately after we landed coming to a stop at my side. On my other side was George and he slipped me something, I fingered it and realized it was the letter, I put it in my robes before anyone could notice. "What are you doing here? I booked the field for today." Wood said close to screaming. "We are here to practice too in order to train our new seeker. We got a special note here from Professor Snape."

Flint handed Wood the note, and Wood looked at it. "Who's your new seeker?" Wood asked curiosity winning out over his rage. They all moved aside and I gasped in surprise. "Malfoy?" Harry said. "And that's not all that's new." Flint said, and then they flashed there new brooms to us. Hermione and Ron just made it up to the field, obviously they were worried what would end up happening between the two rivals. "At least none of us had to buy our way in. We got in on pure talent." I said defending our team.

"Nobody asked your opinion. You can't even figure out your own life without the help of the headmaster, how can you figure out Quidditch?" Malfoy hissed at me. My face burned with embarrassment and hurt, and suddenly George and Fred launched themselves at Malfoy, and everything went into chaos. Flint was able to stop Fred and George from attacking Malfoy, but not Ron. Ron pulled out his wand and said, "You'll pay for that Malfoy!" A bang went off with his wand, and green filled up the stadium. Except, the curse, instead of hitting Malfoy it backfired and hit Ron. Harry and Hermione ran over to Ron with the of Slytherin team laughing hysterically at them. I walked off the field, and started walking back to the castle. I could hear somebody following me but I didn't want to talk to anybody right now. "Arrington." I faltered a little bit in my stride. I realized it was George following me, I wasn't expecting that. I kept walking anyway, because the tears were still flowing hard and fast, and I knew they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

I walked up to the dormitory portrait and said the password, it swung open and I walked in. Thankfully it was still early so nobody was in it, everyone was still at breakfast. George walked in not long after, to find me sitting back in the small love seat staring at the fire. He opened his mouth as of wanting to say something but then closed it again. I took the letter out of my robes and opened it.

Dear Arrington,

I am going away for the time being, and will schedule another meeting when I come back. Best of wishes!

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

I gave the note to George. I just sighed, for all of that work it was for nothing anyway. "Alright enough of this moping around. I know I don't know exactly what's wrong with you, I will figure out though, but for now we are going to play wizards chess." George said throwing the note in the fire. I watched it slowly burn for a little bit and then decided George was right, enough moping around. "I don't even know how to play chess." I said in response. "Huh? Chess?" George said looking extremely confused. "Never mind, I'm just saying that I have no idea how to play." I said a small smile breaking out on my face. "See already working I'm just a ball of sunshine!" George said in delight. This I had to laugh at, it was true that there was no way anybody could be sad around George, he was too funny and sweet.

George ran over grabbed the board and started the difficult process of trying to teach me chess. In no time he had me playing chess, but an even more difficult task to accomplish was that he had me laughing again. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in after a little bit and Ron had a sort of green glow about him. "Hey, Arrington!" Hermione said sounding shocked when she saw me laughing and smiling. "Hey, don't mess up my concentration." I said shushing her but also waving back. "Don't tell me you were actually able to teach her to play!?" Ron asked shocked. "I was it was really easy you're just an awful player so you couldn't even explain it right." George said defending me. I just laughed and shook my head at the two of them.

I turned back to the game and was about to move another piece when suddenly Ron burped up a slug onto the chessboard. Me and George looked at each other, than Ron, and then back at each other again. "Well I don't know about you but I'm kinda done now." I said standing up. "Me too." George said looking in disgust at the slug moving around the chessboard. Everyone just burst out laughing at the whole situation. "So since when has Ron started burping slugs?" I asked. "Well I tried to curse Malfoy, but it didn't work out so well." Ron said shrugging. "You really should fix that wand." Harry said laughing at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ron shouted slapping his forehead, making both me and George jump in surprise from our game. We had finally gotten the board clean after trying out different cleaning spells with Hermione just sighing at us until she finally got up and did it herself. "We have detention tonight Harry." Ron explained. "Oh yeah!" Harry said. "What time is it at?" "Ummmm." Ron said and then looked at Hermione pleadingly. I just snickered under my breath. "What?" George asked not understanding. I gave a 'just wait' look and smiled. "Honestly I can't keep track of your guys schedule and my own! You two have your detentions at 8:00, Harry your at Lockharts office, and Ron your at the trophy room with Filtch." "Aww thanks Hermione." Ron said.

I just shook my head still laughing. "So we have what, an hour?" Harry said looking at the clock. Ron nodded going back to his potions homework. "Why don't you have potions homework?" George asked looking at the three of them completing the parchment. "Did you already finish?" "Well umm no." I said. "Huh?" George asked confused. "While I kinda don't have to do the homework." I explained. "Wait, why?" George asked confused. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had started listening in, and I realized they never knew what I thought about this whole situation with Snape. "I don't know." I lied. "Well I mean for some reason Snape likes me and never gives me homework." I had an idea of why Snape liked me, I was more like my mother and less like my father who he hated. I just couldn't figure out why he didn't hate my mother. "Oh that's weird, so he just likes you and not your brother?" George said summarizing.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that Snape dislikes me more like hates me." Harry said scoffing. I hated when they talked bad about Snape because I could tell he was a good person at heart. Although I hated when anybody talked bad about anybody. "Alright well I'll be right back I should probably go get my homework." George said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

As soon as George walked up the stairs all three of them turned and stared at me. "What?" I asked confused. "Well, you still can't tell can you?" Hermione asked. "Tell what?" I asked at the same time as Ron. Hermione just smiled at me and shook her head. "Do you know what she's talking about Harry?" I demanded. He just shook his head looking confused and I could tell he was telling the truth. "Whatever." I mumbled, Hermione knew that I hated being left out of secrets which was very hypocritical of me- no stop thinking. I couldn't let my mind wander to much because I didn't like the places it took me. Silence had now become my enemy if I wanted to be happy, while silence before had been my savior or protector of the secret.

"Alright I'm back! Hope nobody missed me too much!" George said jumping down the last of the stairs. Everybody just laughed at him. Not too soon after George, Fred came bounding down the stairs. "Well, let's go Ron." Harry said. "Bye Harry, Ron." I said waving. "Bye." Hermione mumbled to into her homework for a proper goodbye. George and Fred walked over to a table in the corner of the room and started whispering about something together. Hermione was to engrossed in her homework too notice, but I couldn't focus on my homework, so I got up and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" I asked and pulled up a chair at the table and plopped down on it. "Nothing." Fred said quickly trying to sweep something off the table. I grabbed at before he could and George just laughed. I examined them closely seeing they were some kind of candy, but knowing Fred and George they probably did something to the person that ate them. "What do they do?" I asked. Fred just looked at me suspiciously. "Oh come on she's not gonna tell." George said. "Fine." Fred said with a dramatic sigh. "We're making a prank for your good old brother." "What does the candy do?" I asked intrigued now. "Ohh, somebody likes the pranking business!" George said getting excited. I just laughed at him.

We had ended up talking about pranking and practical jokes for hours. I learned of all the things they had done, and some of what they were planning to do, and I was even able to help fix some of the side effects the candy caused. They wouldn't tell me everything because apparently it was too confidential. I just laughed at that.

"Alright well night!" Fred said suddenly bounding up, jolting me awake. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep I was that tired. "Night." I mumbled. Fred laughed, gave me a quick hug, than headed up the stairs. I noticed that Hermione had gone to bed already too. "Harry and Ron get back yet?" I yawned. George shook his head, and then looking concerned asked, "You all good? You look really tired, maybe you should head to bed." "Yeah, yeah." I muttered still half asleep. George just laughed at that now less worried knowing I was still my old sarcastic self. "Night." I murmured.

He stood up, and helped me stand up and when I stood up fully my face was a lot closer to his than I expected and George suddenly leaned in and was about to kiss me, when the portrait door banged open. I quickly backed away and scurried to the stairs of the dormitory, not wanting to see who it was but having a pretty good guess. Suddenly I heard some yelling down in the common room and I guessed that they couldn't see me on the stairs so I stopped to listen. "What were you doing?" I heard Ron hiss at George."Nothing honestly I was just helping her stand up and she was a little close to me." George said frantically. "Then why did she run?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"Fine, but act surprised when this happens because she was finally excited over doing something." George sighed. I could almost picture both Ron's and Harry's confused faces when Ron sputtered "What?" George brought out the candy and said, "We were planning to prank you Harry, but she didn't want you finding out." George added in another sigh going for a bit dramatic. I rolled my eyes and laughed when Ron and Harry said "Oh ok sorry" and actually bought George's dramatic story. "Night." Both Harry and Ron muttered sounding embarrassed. "Night." George called sounding happy.

I walked up the stairs confused on what all this meant, but too tired to stress over it. I would worry about it in the morning I thought in the middle of a huge yawn. I slowly crawled into bed and fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The next morning I woke up feeling reenergized from having gotten a full nights sleep. I yawned sleepily and smiled at the notion that for the first time in months I had not had one nightmare wake me. I sat up in the bed and yawned looking out the window, and just sat in the silence. I noticed I was up pretty early but I didn't care because I had slept! Suddenly I remembered the dream I had last night, or was it a dream? I couldn't remember. I wracked my brain and decided it had to be a dream, because there was no way George could have tried to kiss me! Or was there?

October arrived and everyone was getting colds, keeping Madam Pomfrey awake all night passing out the Pepperup Potion. The potion helped right away but the only problem was that it left the drinker having smoke pour out of there ears for a few hours afterwords. Percy forced Ginny to get it since she was looking a little pale and she looked weird with her bright red hair flying all over from the steam blowing out her ears. I was getting a bit of a cold too and Harry tried to make me go but I just rolled my eyes at him. There was no way he was getting me too take a potion that made smoke come out of my ears.

After one rainy quidditch practice both me and Harry were making our way back to the common room when we ran into Nearly Headless Nick. "Hello." I said breathlessly tired from the hard practice. "Well hello." Nick said gloomily. I could tell that he wanted to talk to us, but I wanted nothing more than to go lay down. "Sorry I have a lot of homework to do. See you later Harry, nice seeing you Nick." I said nodding and smiling at Harry. Harry just shook his head at me, I knew he was too nice just to leave Nick hanging so he stayed behind, and he knew that I knew that. I walked up to the common room, and went and got dressed up in the dormitory. I walked down the stairs and saw George and Fred. I had been avoiding George for a while because of the weird dream I had, or at least I thought it was a dream, I still wasn't sure.

I just gathered up the courage and walked over there, dragging up a chair to the table exactly like last time. "Okay what are you up to now?" I asked curiously. "Well Filch gave us a detention so we were trying to think of a little pay back." Fred said slapping his fists together with a goofy smile on his face. I just laughed and asked, "So what were you thinking?" "I like her, just jumping right in." Fred said elbowing George, who than in turn turned a delicate shade of red.

I just shook my head confused, and asked again, "So what is it?" "Well sorry sweetheart no giving it away this time. George went ahead and messed the last one up and I think that your the jinx." Fred said winking at me. I just laughed nervously, I had been wondering why they never pranked Harry, and it reminded me of the dream. Maybe it was real and not actually dream. "But," George said interrupting my thoughts, "just stay here and watch out the window. It may involve some fireworks." He said winking. I just laughed at him. "Alright time for us to go my darling. Hope you enjoy the show," Fred said standing up with a bow. "And someone else." I could have sworn Fred whispered to me when he straightened up and walked away. I just shook my head still so confused on what everyone was talking about.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back, but I didn't notice them at first. Harry called my name a few times, and then I finally realized they were talking to me and I looked up quickly. Then Harry, with a worried look on his face, said after getting my attention. "There you are we were looking for you!" "You couldn't have looked many places I've been here the whole time." I said laughing. Harry's worry slipped off his face seeing I was fine. But I could tell Hermione was suspicious about something and was going to ask me about it later. Maybe she could help actually-

"Arrington!" Hermione said breaking me out of my thoughts again. "What?" I said surprised. "I've been calling your name for a while." She said looking at me weird. I then noticed that Harry was over by the fire talking to Ron while doing his homework. "Oh sorry I'm just distracted." I said pushing the hair out of my face. "I could tell." She said sitting down next to me. "What are you looking for?" She asked me looking out the window. "Oh that? Well George and Fred are going to prank Filch soon down in the courtyard. I'm just waiting to watch. Apparently it involves fireworks."

I said getting a little excited and Hermione just rolled her eyes. I knew she despised pranks since they distracted from learning, but I loved them they brought joy and happiness to a very stressed environment. "So what's on your mind?" Hermione asked looking at me. "Ok so I actually wanted to talk to you about this." I said. "Ok." Hermione said a little surprised but looking happy. I just rolled my eyes at this and continued. "So I had this dream about George, or I thought it was a dream at least. Now I'm not so sure." I continued and told her the dream or what happened I guess now.

"Hmm. Arrington you still can't see it can you?" Hermione said after a minute. "See what?" Ron asked. Both me and Hermione jumped in surprise not having noticed Ron and Harry sneak up on us. "Nothing." I said a little too quickly. Harry was just about to open his mouth to speak, when suddenly fireworks went off interrupting everyone's thoughts. "Wicked." I heard Ron mutter. Suddenly you could see Filch in the distance with a broom chasing after the fireworks trying to hit them down from the sky being very unsuccessful.

"So we have to go to a death day party now." Harry said after everyone was done laughing at the spectacle of the amazing fireworks and Filch jumping like a madman with a broom. "How did that happen?" I asked complaining. "Well you don't have to go, he didn't really invite you." Harry said looking apologetic. I just laughed and said, "That's perfectly fine with me. You guys go enjoy the ghosts, I'm looking forward to the feast." "Can't I go with Arrington?" Ron said complaining loudly.

"Go with Arrington where?" Fred said walking into the room, with George right behind him. "Wonderful fireworks guys." I said with a huge smile on my face. "Why thank you." George said and they both took a bow, causing everyone to laugh again. "We have to go to a death day party." Ron complained when the laughing died down. "And why doesn't Arrington have to go?" Fred asked. "She wasn't invited." Harry said still looking a little sorry. "I wish I wasn't invited." Ron mumbled. "Oh give it a rest Ron, it might actually be cool." Hermione scolded him. "Well Arrington can come with us." Fred said elbowing George who turned bright red and mumbled "Yeah."

"Well I'm off to bed." Fred said yawning. "Me too." Everyone else murmured. We had all stayed up late playing wizards chess, and Ron was elated to have found something he was better at Hermione than. The common room cleared out quickly and soon it was just me and George. I had been worried about this, would he bring it up? Or did it even happen? "Hey what's up with you?" George asked. "What do you mean?" I said a little worried. "Well, it's just that," I looked at him waiting for him to continue even more worried now, "your always the last one to go to sleep. It's almost as if you never sleep." He finished staring at me intently. I sighed instantly inside. He wasn't talking about that night, thank god. Although now I was in a bit of a pickle, I didn't expect anyone to realize my sleeping habits, except perhaps Hermione since she was in my dorm.

"Oh," I said whispering, "well I just have trouble sleeping is all." He looked at me and then said, "It's because of the nightmares isn't it?" I just shook my head and asked stubbornly, "What nightmares?" "Arrington, it's ok, but it's not healthy to not sleep, you should at least try to." George said still looking very serious, and I wasn't used to it and I definitely decided I didn't like it. "I do try too," I said defensively, "and I'm pretty sure that it's my choice and it's not affecting my school work or anything else so I'm fine." George just shook his head at me. I wasn't looking at him anymore because I felt bad for lying to him. I never tried to sleep anymore, in fact I did everything I could to stay up and not have the nightmares. Eventually though I would have to sleep from exhaustion, but I found the longer I went without sleeping the less nightmares I would have till the point where I would have none. Right now I would sleep about every three days, so I didn't sleep for a straight 72 hours.

I didn't realize I was crying until George pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He said actually sounding sincerely sorry. It made me cry a little more, because I wasn't crying because of him, I was crying because I felt bad for lying to him. I ended up falling asleep eventually to my surprise, and I found that I had no nightmares like the last time I had fallen asleep next to George. I guess it was because I felt so protected by him. I woke up early as normal, but I realized soon people were going to get up and I kinda freaked out. People would definitely take this the wrong way, and there was no way George could like me, even if I liked him. I wasn't good enough for somebody like George, I would only hold him back and bring down his happiness.

That took me by surprise because I had never realized I liked him before. But seeing him sleeping on the couch made me realize that I did, but George only saw me as his little brothers, Ron's, best friend, just like Fred did. I sighed and woke George up, and then walked up the stairs before he fully woke up to talk to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

After the night with George when I realized that I liked him, I had been avoiding him ever since than. Fred constantly tried to get me to talk to him, but I always just made up excuses to go somewhere else when he came. Fred always made jokes how he felt like a couples counselor between the two of us. Although Fred tried to get me to tell him why I was avoiding George I refused too. I knew Hermione was going to talk to me soon, and that was more than enough to handle so need to add Fred to that also. Finally the night of Halloween came and while everybody was getting ready to go to the feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting ready to go to the death day party. I was sitting next to Hermione who was getting on her clothes when finally she sighed and said, "Ok that's it spill now."

I sighed and said, "Fine." "What's going on between you and George?" Hermione started questioning immediately. "Well I'm avoiding him, and nothing as you can see." I said. Hermione instantly stopped changing and looked at me. "You like him don't you?" She said. I just stared at her, sometimes I thought Hermione knew me better than I knew myself. "Yes." I mumbled. She sat on the bed next to me, and than said, "Well George told me what you guys talked about, and by the way I have noticed your sleeping habits. Not happy with those." She said looking at me sternly. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. "But you do know that George likes you right?" She asked. "What no he doesn't. He only thinks of me as his little brothers friend, same as Fred." I responded. "Oh come on. Fred is constantly making jokes about you too, and every time he does he turns bright red." Hermione said starting to change again. "Well I would too, it doesn't mean he likes me. And even if he does it can't happen." I said stubbornly. Hermione just sighed, knowing I wasn't going to believe her.

Finally I walked down to the common room, and waited down there for Fred and George since I was going to the feast with them. This was going to be the first time I've had a real conversation with him since that night. All the boys came down at once which made it a lot easier on me I was thinking until all the talking stopped when they saw the tension between me and George. Well this was going to be a long night thought. "Well this isn't awkward." Muttered Harry. Hermione came bounding down the stairs at the perfect moment, and shouted, "Ok let's go we can't be late." Ginny walked down the stairs after a few minutes and came and sat down by me. I looked at her wondering what she was doing, weren't we leaving soon? She saw my confused face and laughed, "They may be down here right now, but they will find a way to be late." I nodded and smiled remembering how we almost missed the train, well Ron and Harry did miss the train.

"So, what's up with you and George?" Ginny whispered at dinner. Fred had been making many jokes since he was sitting in between me and George, and Ginny who was sitting on my other side laughed at all of them. "Nothing." I whispered back. "Hermione told me Arrington." She said and I saw her roll her eyes. "Oh." I muttered. I was going to have to kill Hermione. "Well don't worry it's pretty obvious, I kind of already knew anyways." Ginny said seeing my face. "Really?" I asked surprised. "But Harry and Ron don't know." Ginny just laughed and said, "Honestly they don't notice anything right in front of their face. George made the lamest excuse that night and they believed it. I just don't understand why you don't think he likes you." "Because he doesn't. And even if he did it wouldn't matter." I said stubbornly. "What are you two whispering about?" Fred asked, "I wanna know let me in the secret!" He said whining like a two year old. I just rolled my eyes and said "Mind your own business Fred."

Finally the long dinner ended and we were walking back to the common room, when I ran into Harry. "Did you hear it?" He asked his voice sounding really worried. "Hear what-" I started to ask when I suddenly heard it. "... rip... tear... kill..." Suddenly we both took off following the voice. I could hear Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione calling out to us, but I kept following the voice. "sooo hungry... for sooo long... time to... kill... time to kill..." me and Harry looked at each other really worried when suddenly we came to a wall. "Harry look." I said pointing upwards at the wall. On the wall written in bright red shiny blood was:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

I looked below the words and noticed Flich's cat, "Is it dead?" I heard Harry whisper looking at the cat. Harry moved closer to the cat and I whispered "Harry no." trying to drag him backwards but it was to late. Suddenly everyone coming from the feast was moving through the halls and all stopped at the walls. "Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mud bloods." Malfoy said reading from the wall and then sneering at Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"What's going on here?" I heard Filch say angrily. He moved to the front of the pack and saw me and Harry by the wall. "You..." He started than he noticed his cat. "Mrs. Norris. You killed my cat. I could kill ya! I'm gonna kill ya!" He started shouting us, causing me and Harry to start backing up until we bumped into Hermione and Ron. "Argus!" Dumbledore yelled making me jump in fright when I saw Dumbledore walking into the middle with the rest of the teachers. He saw the writing on the wall and the cat, he went and grabbed the cat, then looking at the four of us said, "You four come with me. Mr. Filch you too please." Then louder he spoke to the whole school, "Everyone please make there way back to the common rooms. Do not dawdle, on you go."

We followed Dumbledore to Professor Lockharts office since he offered to let us go there. All of four us stood around waiting nervously as Dumbledore was examining the cat. I tried to drown Lockhart out as he was talking about how he could of stopped the person from killing the cat, and talking about the many stories and times he had. Finally Dumbledore spoke up and said, "She's not dead Argus." Filch looked up from his hands since he had been crying before and said, "Look at her! She's all stiff and still!" "She's only been Petrified. She can be cured, Mrs. Sprout has some nice mandrakes coming along, and then a potion can be made to bring her back." Dumbledore said calmly to Filch. "Now how she has been Petrified I cannot say." "Ask them! They know, because they did it!" Filch screeched pointing at us. I was about to speak when Harry nudged me to stop.

"This is work of dark magic Argus, nothing two second years could have managed to pull off." Dumbledore said patiently. "No, I know they did it. He knows- he knows I'm a squib!" Filch continues sputtering. "I didn't do it! And I don't even know what a squib is." Harry said defensively. I just pinched him lightly, why can he talk but I can't I thought rolling my eyes. Harry protected me over every little thing sometimes.

Suddenly Snape spoke up saying, "If I may headmaster, but perhaps they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I don't recall seeing you three at the feast tonight." He ended pointing at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I sighed quietly, of course he would find a way to not blame me in this event. "Well, we were at the death day party Nearly Headless Nick, and then we left and were walking back when-" Harry said but then stopped realizing why they had stopped walking back to the feast.

"When what?" Snape said smiling evilly. "When Harry said he wasn't hungry." Hermione finished. "I met them on the way walking to the common room since the feast had already finished when we found the writings on the wall and Mrs. Norris." I explained. "Innocent until proven guilty Severus." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "My cats been petrified I wanna see some punishment!" Filch screeched. "She will be able to be healed, Filch. Mrs. Sprouts has some nice mandrakes growing and a potion will be made for Mrs. Norris." Dumbledore said calmly. "Oh I can make the potion I've made it a dozen times." Gilderoy said bragging. "I think since I'm the potions teacher here, I will make the potion." Snape said coldly glaring at Professor Lockhart. "You may go." Dumbledore said to the four of us. We quickly got out before things between Lockhart and Snape got worse.

"Do you think I should have told them about the voices we heard?" Asked Harry when we got back to the common room. "No, Harry even in the wizarding world hearing voices isn't a good thing." Hermione said. "What is a squib?" I asked remembering what Filch had called himself when accusing Harry of petrifying the cat. Ron laughed, "Well it's not really funny but since it's Filch it kinda is." I rolled my eyes and looked at Hermione. "It's somebody who was born from a magic family, but doesn't have any magical powers, or very little." Hermione explained. "Oh." I said.

Later that night, while we are doing homework, Fred and George came jostling through the portrait laughing at some unknown joke. Suddenly everything got quiet when George saw me, but I refused to look at him. "Well this isn't awkward." Mumbled Fred. "I'm outta here. Night." He said waving heading up to the dormitory. "Night." George muttered to everyone glancing at me one more time, but I wouldn't look at him so he just continued walking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Hermione sighed in frustration, and Ron and Harry where just sitting there looking extremely confused. "What was all the about?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at me and I just sighed. "Arrington likes George, and he likes her, but for some reason Arrington won't believe me or Ginny." Hermione said in explanation. "What? Really?" Ron said surprised. "That's cool with me why don't you talk to him?" I shook my head. "Why?" Harry asked looking at me. "Because number one he doesn't like me," I said glaring at Hermione, "and two even if he does it can't happen." "What, why?" Harry asked surprised. "That makes no sense, Arrington." He continued. He was about to speak again when Hermione interrupted, "Oh. Arrington are you trying to say your not good enough for him? That's stupid." I just shrugged and responded, "It's not stupid if it's true."

"Arrington come on that's stupid." Harry said. "Yeah he's right, I mean if my brother likes you obviously your good enough for him." Ron said. I still just shook my head and said, "It's not just that I'm not good enough for him, it's also because I would bring him down all the time. It would be better for him to go with somebody else." Everyone just looked at me, and then Hermione said, "Well I think your being stupid." "Whatever." I mumbled going back to my homework.

As the week went on, I could tell everybody was getting together to try and get me and George in the same room. But I was always elusive and could get away, and George wasn't helping them any, but he wasn't trying to stop them either. One day while we were in the library studying, Fred came in and asked "Hey can I talk to you?" I stared at Harry trying to see if this was just another set up, but he just shook his head confused. "Ok." I said suspiciously. I got up and followed Fred to a secluded hallway by some classrooms. "What's up?" I asked. "Why are you avoiding George? I know your not avoiding me because you still talk to me, in fact I have to basically deliver messages between you too. Except you both don't know that you constantly keep asking about each other. So I'm going to change that. Why are you avoiding George? I know that you know that he likes you, and I also know you like him, so why?"

I just sighed. "Well as I told Harry, Hermione, and Ron; I'm not good enough for him. But is not only that I honestly would just bring him down. He's always so happy and well I'm not." "But Arrington can't you see that that's why it's perfect? He's always so happy so when your sad he can make you happy again. And you'd be the voice of reason to him because a lot of times he's to emotional and does everything based off of that." I just sighed again. Maybe I would have to be a little more honest to get them to understand. "Fred, I don't think I can get in a relationship with anybody, because I don't want to hurt anyone, I'm sorry but that's final. I will be friends with him but that's it." "Fine, but I'm not gonna stop trying, and neither is he. By the way I am telling him about this you know?" I figured your twins." I said rolling my eyes.

During a History of Magic, I was zoning out thinking about my talk with Fred, I would have to tell them about it later thinking of how Hermione, Harry, and Ron all wanted to know but we were going to be late to class, when suddenly Hermione raised her hand. Even the professor, who was a ghost, faltered in his talking because nobody had ever asked a question in his class before, when he was alive or dead. "Yes, Miss..." "Granger sir. I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." At the words Chamber of Secrets everybody sat up straighter and paid close attention to how he responded. Professor Binns obviously didn't think he would ever have such an attentive class so he said,

"Oh, very well. Let me see . . . the Chamber of Secrets . . . You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them.

A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said.

"But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns' classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible." "What do you mean about what lies in the chamber?" I asked speaking without raising my hand.

Professor Binns looked very annoyed but answered anyway, "It was said to be a monster only the heir of Syltherin could control." Everyone than looked around at each other scared and Professor Binns seeing everyone's reaction scoffed and said, "This is all of course merely myths, anybody who would believe this is stupid now let's get back to real history based on facts and truth." The professor then continued talking in his mundane voice, but nobody was listening even Hermione. We were all to distracted from the information we had just learned about the Chamber of Secrets.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

When we were walking back to the class we found more writings on the wall of the corridor where Mrs. Norris was found. This time it read:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

"Oh no." I said coming to a stop. "Nobody is here. Look where Filch kept guard he's gone." Hermione said. "Well it couldn't hurt to poke around." Said Harry. "Look at these spiders. Have you ever seen spiders move like this?" I asked. The spiders were walking from the window in a straight line and out the window again. Everyone moved forward to take a closer look except Ron. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked Ron looking at his now very pale face. "I- don't- like- spiders." Ron answered through clenched teeth. "What, but you use spiders all the time in potions!" Hermione said shocked. "No, I feel you Ron it's different when they're alive." I said backing Ron up. "What don't tell me you afraid of spiders too!" Harry said laughing. "No I'm not, but I am afraid of something else and now you don't get to know!" I said half-offended but also half-joking. "Awww." Harry said.

"What happened to all the water that had been on the floor?" Hermione asked. "Somebody must have cleaned it up." I answered. "Where did it come from?" Ron asked. Me and Hermione looked at each other and laughed, "Of course the girls bathroom." Hermione said. "There's a girls bathroom here?" Harry asked shocked. "Yes but nobody uses it." I said still laughing. "Why?" Ron asked confused. "Moaning Myrtle." Hermione answered. "Who?" Ron said. "Oh come on, Ron you met her at the death day party." Hermione scolded him. "Oh the mopey one." Harry said just now realizing who she was. Ron just shrugged still not knowing who she was. "Come on then." I said heading to the bathroom. "We can't go in there!" Ron said shocked. "Oh come on nobody goes in there." I said as I opened the door and held it open for everyone to go in. Hermione marched right past Harry and Ron into the bathroom, Harry reluctantly followed, and Ron who was stuck at the door, got pulled in by Hermione. I quickly walked in after them letting the door swing shut behind me.

"Who's there?" a silvery voice asked us. "It's Hermione, Arrington, Harry, and Ron." Hermione called out to Myrtle. She than floated out of one of the toilets and stared at Harry and Ron. "Your not girls." She said to them. "No, but we wondering if you flooded the bathroom?" Harry asked her just jumping right into the conversation. "Yes, I was upset because of Peeves, I was so upset I even came in here to try and kill myself." She answered Harry. "But your already dead!" Ron said. I tried to stop him by hitting him but it was to late. Moaning Myrtle let out a shriek cry of hurt and plunged back into her toilet with chortling sobs.

"Well that was pleasant." Harry said as we were walking out the door. Me and Hermione just shrugged, we were used to Myrtle and her dramatic ways by now. Suddenly Percy seeing Ron comping out of the girls bathroom shrieked, "RON! What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" Ron turned a deep shade of red, and mumbled "I was just," "Do you know how bad this looks? Second time you've been seen around a new piece of evidence! If I ever see you near here again I'm writing to mom!" Percy huffed and walked away.

"So first before we all forget what did Fred want to talk to you about?" Hermione asked when we got back to the common room. "Isn't the Chamber of Secrets more important?" I asked dryly. "Nope, because nobody is going to forget about that anytime soon." She answered. "Come on I'll go ask Fred." Ron said threateningly. I just laughed and said, "As if Fred would tell you, he would more likely tell Harry than you." Ron just shrugged as if saying yeah your right. "Ok than I'll ask him." Harry said speaking up. 'Shit' I thought I hadn't been joking when I said Fred would probably tell Harry, just in hopes that he could change my mind. "Fine." I muttered and Harry and Hermione high fives excitedly. "Hey! I helped." Ron said. "Uh huh." We all said in response to Ron and than laughed. "Ok so Fred wanted to know why I was avoiding George, when I know he likes me and that I like him. And I wonder who could have told Fred that I liked George." I turned my head and stared at Hermione. "Hey it wasn't me!" Hermione said in defense. "But you did tell Ginny, who told Fred." I said getting her to see the connection. "Oh, sorry." She said.

"Wait so what are you going to do? Is Fred going to tell George that you like him?" Hermione asked. "Well Fred is going to tell him, what am I going to do? No fucking clue." I said and than sighed. "Maybe I should just avoid him forever. Sounds like a plan?" Hermione just shook her head at me. "Or you could talk to him." Harry said. "Hmm how about no?" I answered. "C'mon but why?" Hermione pleaded with me. "I've told you why." I said. "But it's a stupid reason!" She fired back at me in response. "But I don't want to get into a relationship and hurt him! All relationships never work out and than you ruin the friendship you had before, or..." I trailed off at the end noticing George standing in the doorway of the dormitory. "Or?" Hermione prompted not having seen George yet. I just turned around and walked out of the dormitory with everybody calling my name even George. I couldn't believe I just did that. I didn't want him to hear it that way, I was going to talk to him, or more like have Fred talk to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

I was walking around the hallways and it was almost curfew, when suddenly I ran into Fred. "There you are everybody's been looking for you! Where have you been hiding?" He asked. I just shook my head, "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you." I answered. In truth I had seen everybody looking for me when I was wondering the halls because I had the invisibility cloak on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that and so were trying to feel around, but it just made them look like idiots. "Arrington, you should come back to the common room it's almost after hours." "Nah it's ok I won't get caught." I answered. I knew everybody was going to be waiting up for me and I didn't want that. "Fine, put on that cloak of yours, and I'll walk back in and say I couldn't find you." Fred said with a sigh. "How do you-" "Harry told us. Now come on." I put back on the invisibility cloak but made sure I was constantly moving so Fred didn't know where I was. I trusted Fred sure, but he also thought he was doing me more good by forcing me to do this so I had to be careful.

When we walked through the common room door I could see everybody was still waiting up to see if Fred found me. "So?" Harry asked. "I couldn't find her." Fred shrugged. "Thanks." I whispered in his ear when I passed him. I was about to go up to the dormitory when I realized nobody else was moving yet. Than I noticed George. He was quiet and just staring out the window like he had seen me do so many times before. My heart ached and I wanted nothing more to go comfort him, but I knew I couldn't. I was unlovable and it would only lead to heartbreak between us, and I couldn't stand that. So this had to be for the best right? But if it was for the best why was I so sad?

"We looked everywhere for her where could she be?" Ron asked. "Well she is invisible so that kind of makes it harder." Harry said being a little cynical. George without saying anything got up and walked off to bed. Fred sighed and said, "I was still deciding what I should tell him. It sucks he found out this way." Everyone nodded. "Why does she even feel that way though, it makes no sense." Fred said sitting down. "It's probably because of the family she lived with. Obviously her ideology of relationships is screwed up." Hermione said. "No, it's not that. I mean it is but it also isn't. I think she feels like if she ever got into a good relationship with somebody, but then it didn't work out she couldn't stand to hurt that other person. She's not even thinking about how hard it would be for herself." Harry said. And that was true. I didn't even think about how hard it would be for myself, and I guess it would tear me apart to live somebody and then not anymore.

"But can't she see that not trying it could hurt him more?" Fred asked. I froze at this thought. Was I really hurting him more now than later? "I don't know is she though?" Hermione asked. "Well I think so because if they try it and it's unsuccessful at least he knows it wasn't meant to be, but if they don't then he would live without knowing." Fred said. Forgetting that they didn't know I was here I walked out of the portrait. "Arrington!" I heard Harry gasp when he saw the door open but no one go out. "Shit." Fred said.

I was crying know. I couldn't even tell where I was going until I ended up in the clock tower. It was loud with the ticking noise, but it was also strangely too quiet. It gave me too much to think about. I started remembering how I hurt all of my friends by not being able to tell them what was going on, and how they had literally begged me to talk to them and I still wouldn't. I didn't want a repeat of that, and being with George it would be on a worse level, but know I'm hurting him by not doing it, and I didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like I was gasping for air yet I still wasn't breathing. "Arrington?" I heard a voice say. I instantly went quiet, and held my breath so the person wouldn't find me. I couldn't tell who it was yet, but my invisibility cloak was on the ground next to me, so the person might be able to see me. "Arrington, please come out, I can see you." I realized it was Harry. "How did you fit in there?" He asked me looking at me sitting in a small alcove of the clock. I shrugged. He noticed I was crying so he crawled over to me and sat by me, I leaned down on his shoulder and cried.

After a little while later when my crying stopped finally, Harry looked at me and said, "Arrington, you can't control how other people feel all the time. I know you don't want to hurt anybody, but sometimes you have to decide things for what's good for you not others. Do you understand?" I nodded. "It's not going to make this decision any easier, but think of yourself first for once please? Your almost too much of a caring person Arrington, and you've done more than enough for others it's time you did something for yourself. George will understand whatever your decision is, either he could end up hurt, but one way there is a possibility he couldn't you know?" I nodded realizing he was right. "And Arrington you don't have to decide right now. Just stop avoiding him, you don't have to talk to him about it yet if you don't want too." Harry said. "I don't want to decide yet but I do want to still be friends with him." I said my voice still a little shaky from all the crying. "Ok I'll talk to him, and tell him that you haven't decided yet but you also don't want to talk about it. Sounds good?" I nodded. "Thanks." I whispered. "Anytime."

A little bit after our talk we walked back to the common room, and but the time we got there it was already, 2:00am. Fred was in there sleeping, and I looked at him in wonder. "He tried to wait up for you. He felt really bad for... well yeah you know. He just wanted to apologize." Harry explained. I noticed how everybody was still down in the common room waiting for me again, but this time they all had fallen asleep. Harry was about to wake up Fred when I shook my head, "Just let him sleep, we need to talk about the Chamber of Secrets anyways." Harry just shrugged than went to wake up Hermione and Ron.

"Oh hey is she back yet?" Ron said waking up. Harry just nodded and pointed at Fred shushing him a little. Hermione than sat up hearing the commotion, and said "Arrington!" She said this a little too loud, and Fred woke up with a jolt. "I'm up! I'm up!" He said. "Arrington," he said rushing over to me and hugging me, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said I was being stupid, your not hurting him-" "Fred" I said cutting him off, "it's okay just go to bed." He nodded and mumbled "I'm sorry." about a half dozen more times on the way up the stairs.

"So are you-" Hermione started but Harry just shook his head so slightly that I almost didn't notice. "What are we going to do about the Chamber of Secrets? Who could have opened it?" Harry asked. "Who do we know that thinks all muggles are scum? Malfoy. I bet he did it." Ron said. "What no..." Hermione started saying but I zoned out. I was trying not to think about anything and I was pretty tired because tonight I was supposed to sleep. I was yawning when I started listening in again. "What teacher would be so stupid to get us a book in the restricted section for a Polyjuice Potion? I mean nobody checks out a book like Moste Potente Potions unless they are making a potion."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Over the next few days, Fred at every possible moment kept apologizing to me until finally I told him if he kept apologizing to me I was going to have to kill him, or the more likely one prank him. That shut him up because Fred knew of some of my more embarrassing pranks, and the prankster couldn't bare to get out pranked by anyone else.

Since we needed a teachers signature in order to get the book we decided to ask Lockhart since he was the only thick enough to fall for it. After the horrible pixie incident, Lockhart luckily resorted to just acting out scenes of live creatures instead of bringing them in. Lockhart always had Harry act out the parts, he tried to get me to do it but I refused saying that I don't do crap like that. Lockhart was too embarrassed about getting stood up by a student that he didn't punish me, so Harry was doomed to do the acting all alone.

After class one day, when Harry that particular class had to act like a wolf, Hermione took up the request sheet to Lockhart for the book. "Excuse me Professor? Could you please sign this for me as an autograph?" Hermione said acting embarrassed. She had covered the rest of the paper with the book and only showed the signature line. "Of course! Why don't I just sign the book?" Professor Lockhart said. "Oh, no you can't ruin the book!" I said covering for Hermione, "she hates when people write in books." Hermione pretended to agree and just nodded. "Okay." Lockhart said shrugging. He just signed it and than handed it back. "Thanks!" Hermione said breathlessly than we both turned and ran out the classroom to Harry and Ron. "Did he sign it?" Harry asked. "Yup." I said smirking, "we just asked for an autograph." "What a self-absorbed shit head." Ron muttered making us all laugh.

Just a few minutes we had arrived in the library breathless from our run there, in our eagerness to get the book and get started on the potion. When we handed the note to Madam Pince, she inspected for a least five minutes, with us holding out breath the whole time, before she finally huffed and got the book. We tried to leave as quickly as possible without looking guilty.

We decided the best place to make the potion was the girls bathroom, much to Ron's dismay. "So, have you decided what your going to do yet?" Harry asked me while Hermione was looking through the book for the potion. I knew exactly what he was talking about but I was still unsure. "I don't know." I answered. He just shook his head at me, "Well you know how I feel." "Yes I do." I answered. "What are you two talking about?" Ron asked. "Honestly Ron keep up. They're talking about George." Hermione said loftily. "Oh." Ron responded. "What are you leaning towards than?" Harry asked. "Honestly?" He nodded. I sat down and thought. "Making a potion that makes everyone forget about all of it?" Harry just shook his head.

"Arrington!" Hermione said shocked, "it's not funny." "You think I'm trying to be funny, if it was a thing I would do it!" I said, "I honestly have no idea what to do! Either way people get hurt!" "You know that's not true." Harry said. "Well I've already ruled your way out." I answered. "Wait a second," Hermione said, "you've already decided that your not going to try haven't you!" I nodded and commented to Harry "I expected you would tell them." "We have to have some secrets." He said shrugging in response. "True." I said. "No, no you can't do that! Arrington! And Harry shame on you for not telling us!" Hermione said outraged. "It's too late I've already made my choice I just have to decide how to tell him."

"No you can't! You have to try it out! C'mon Harry, Ron back me up here!" She said still mad. "You think I haven't tried she was going to talk to him the day she decided, until I asked her what she was going to say." "I was going to just wing it. I wish I just went with it before I lost my courage." I muttered glaring at Harry. He just shrugged, "I've told you my opinion and it wouldn't hurt him, it would make him happy." "Exactly!" Hermione said. "But it would if it didn't work out." I replied. "But what if it did?" Hermione asked, "do you want that?" "Yes but-" "No no buts that's your answer right there." Hermione said.

"It's my decision Hermione! I will give it more time just for you, but it won't change!" I said trying to just placate her for now. "Thank you." Hermione said. She then looked down at the potion book and started reading it. "This is the most difficult potion I've seen." Hermione said her eyes wide. "Let me see." I said and she handed me the book, "Hermione we can get some of the stuff from the student cupboards, but the rest we will have to steal." "I know." She said. "But you realize we will be breaking about a thousand school rules-" Harry started but Hermione cut him off, "Fine if you don't want it figure out if Malfoy is the heir of Syltherin so be it. Than chicken out and I'll do it myself." "With me of course." I chimed in, "I think I can help with getting the ingredients, and making part of the potion, I'm not as good as you but-" "Arrington your fine at potions it will work out. But what's your idea for getting the ingredients?" "I'll have to talk to Fred about it." Hermione got a worried look in her eye at the mention of Fred, because nothing we ever did together turned out perfect or was on a small scale.

"How long does it take to make?" Ron asked. Me and Hermione looked at each other and grimaced, "About a month." I answered. "Oh no, Malfoy could attack half of the muggle-borns in the school by then!" Harry said worried. "I know but it's the best plan we have." Hermione said in reply.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The next day on Saturday we all went down to breakfast together but my stomach was churning from nerves to much to eat. This was one of the first times me and George were in a room together since the whole fiasco of that night. But I had no choice since we had a match against Syltherin today. At the pep talk Wood said, "There's no point in denying that they have faster brooms than us, but we have better players. Harry get to that snitch before that little twit Malfoy or die trying." "So no pressure Harry." Fred said. I could see Harry gulp nervously. Wood was about to speak more when he got cut off by the whistle signaling us to the field. It seemed to be a common trend at the start of every game. When we lined up to be announced I was standing next to George. Harry looked back at me and smiled, but also looked half sorry since he knew how I felt.

"Good luck." George said to me looking nervous like I wasn't going to respond. "You too." I responded and smiled a little bit. George smiled back and was about to say something when he got interrupted by the crowd. I just smiled and started walking on to the field next to George.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Madam Hooch asked us after we were all up in the air ready. "One... two... three, tweet!" I took off and got the quaffle first. I passed the ball off to Angelina when suddenly a bludger swept right past me, almost hitting me by a mere inch. It swerved right back around and came at me again, but George flew to me and whacked it. "Alright there?" He asked. I nodded, but right then the bludger came back and started going for me again. But George hit it, and finally it left me alone.

I started flying again and playing the game, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. There was two bludgers, and yet that one kept seeming to go for me this game. I was about to score a goal, when suddenly the bludger came out from nowhere, and I had to do a flip on my broom to avoid getting hit. Suddenly a whistle blew and the bludgers were stopped, it was a timeout. "Fred, George where were you when the bludger stopped Arrington from scoring?" Asked Wood outraged. "One of the bludgers has been following Harry all game!" Hearing this made me get worried even more since I had felt like one was aiming for me too, but I didn't want to say anything because it would distract Harry, George, and Fred from the game. As George was talking it started to rain, making it harder to see. Finally Harry spoke up and said, "Let me deal with the rogue bludger I can handle it." "Harry no!" I said shocked. "Win or die trying what a stupid thing to tell him!" Fred and George said outraged. "He will get killed!" Angelina said worried. "Ok Harry, Fred and George you heard him. Lets go win." Wood said making his decision.

We started the game again, and the rain was in full swing now, and I barely see. I got passed the quaffle and was about to score when suddenly the bludger came out of nowhere and hit my outstretched arm. I screamed but I still shot the ball and made it. I could hear the announcer saying, "Wow some dedication that girl has, even with a broken arm she makes it. She does have quite a good body wonder why-" "Lee!" You could hear Professor McGonagall screaming. I was in too much pain to realize exactly what he was saying. Suddenly the bludger swerved back around, and tried to hit me again but George blocked it. The bludger than made an ark around and hit me in the stomach, but luckily with less speed than last time. It knocked me off my broom, and I was falling to the ground when suddenly I was up in the air again. I realized that George had put me on his broom and was know flying away from the bludger. "Arrington are you okay?" I could hear him ask frantically. But I couldn't respond my arm was on fire, and I felt like I just got punched in the stomach by a cannon ball. "Crap." I could hear George saying as he swerved to avoid the bludger again.

Suddenly there was cheering all through out the stadium, and I could hear the announcer, Lee, say that Harry caught the snitch. 'Yes' I thought happy that we won. We landed and George helped me off the broom, except I couldn't stand because I was pretty sure I broke a few ribs. So when I tired to stand up I fell on top of George, "Woah steady there." He said. "Where is Harry?" I asked. "He's over there c'mon we gotta get you to the hospital." George said looking worried. "Okay." I mumbled. Somebody grabbed my other arm and helped me, and I realized it was Fred. My vision faded in and out multiple times on the way to the hospital, and I could only half hear Fred and George coaxing me to keep moving and that we were almost there.

Finally we made it to the hospital and Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed over to me. She tried to grab my broken arm, but George stopped her and said "That arm is broken I'm pretty sure." "Oh dear. And the ribs too it looks like, let's get her on a bed." She fluttered all around Fred and George who lowered me into the bed as gently as possible. "Thank you." I muttered to them wincing at the pain of speaking. "Shh don't speak." George shushed me seeing I was in pain. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion to drink, and I drank it, and I was fading out into a dreamless sleep I saw George looking at me with such a loving face it made me almost completely happy. And then I sank into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

When I woke up I saw George sitting by my bed, looking tired and worn out. "Hey." I said my voice scratchy. "Your up!" George said a smile coming on his lips. "Yeah thanks to you. You saved my life thank you." I said sincerely. "Oh it was nothing, I mean you'd do it for me." He said the last part not as sure as he was before though so I said, "Of course I would. George I don't hate you, quite the opposite really. I love you I do, but I love you so much that I couldn't ever hurt you, and if we ever-" "Arrington stop" he said cutting me off because I had started getting upset, "I don't care if-" "Arrington your up!" Harry said walking in with Ron and Hermione after him. I quickly wiped my face and said "Yeah." "Oh no did I interrupt?" Harry asked looking worried, we both just shook our head.

Madam Pomfrey than walked in and said "Oh good, your up. How are you feeling?" "Pretty good." I said. "Ok you are free to go now than." She said in reply after looking me up and down to check if I was lying. "Thank you." I said. I had actually been lying my ribs were still killing me, but I needed to get out of here, I was falling for George hard, and it was getting harder and harder to stop it. Madam Pomfrey left and when I got out of bed I couldn't hide the wince. "Arrington does it still hurt?" George asked worried. "No, no I'm fine." I gasped. He came over and helped me out of bed, and when I stood up I said, "See all better." They might have believed except every time I moved I kept wincing. "Maybe you should stay here." Hermione said softly to me. "No, I can't I need to get out of here fast please just help me get passed Madam Pomfrey." I whispered back to her. She nodded her head. "George could you just talk to Madam Pomfrey please?" Hermione asked. "Sure but-" "Just think of something." She said pushing him out. "You're telling me what happened got it?" I nodded.

We finally got out of the hospital, and Hermione led us to the bathroom. I looked at her strange but she answered, "While your telling us what happened I can start making the potion." I just shrugged and nodded. Harry who had been helping me walk led me over to a bench in the bathroom, next to where the old cauldron was sitting. I winced when I sat down but the minute I stopped moving I felt a lot better. At least it didn't hurt to talk anymore I thought, thinking about yesterday. "So?" Hermione prompted. I sighed and told them our conversation.

"Wait so I interrupted right when George was convincing you to get together with him?" Harry asked shocked. I nodded, "Thanks by the way." "Can't believe our luck." Ron said grimly, yet weirdly Hermione was just smiling. "Uh oh." was all I said looking at her. "What?" Ron asked looking at Hermione, "Oh nothing I just have an idea is all." She responded still smiling. "Whatever it is it won't work." I said but deep down I knew it might especially if they did it soon because I was already starting to break.

"Why did I see Colin in the hospital what happened to him?" I asked to move the conversation away from me. "He was petrified. Also remember Dobby from over the summer?" I nodded and responded, "It'd be hard to forget him." "True, but anyway he visited me last night in the hospital. He said the Chamber of Secrets had been opened 50 years ago." "What?" I said aghast. "Yeah, so Malfoy's dad opened it when he went here, and this year Malfoy has opened it." Ron said getting excited. "We don't know yet for sure. This will tell us for sure." Hermione said reminding us that we still don't know if it was Malfoy or not. "Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you, it was Dobby who stopped the barrier and sent the bludgers after us to try and save our life to send us home." I looked at Harry in disbelief. "Well if Dobby doesn't stop trying to save you guys he's going to end up killing you." Ron said ominously.

When news spread around the school of Colin's state, panic started setting in. Unknown to the teachers an illegal trade was going on of talismans, amulets, and other items to keep a person safe or protected. All of it was fake of course but the poor younger years didn't know that, including many people in my year sadly to say. Neville had bought many items himself in fact, and wasn't listening to anyone telling him that he was safe since he was a pure blood. I was partly worried myself, not for myself but for all of the people that me and Hermione making the potion correctly depended on.

Finally it came time for the potions class where we needed to get the items. Hermione had decided she would be the one going into the closet to steal the ingredients since if Harry or Ron got caught they would probably be expelled. My job was to provide the distraction. I was excited because Snape, never got mad at me, so I just needed to provide a good distraction where it was obviously my fault and nobody else would get in trouble. We were making swelling solutions today, so I borrowed some of Fred, and George's fireworks. Although they were also half mine because I had help fixed them up.

In the class after my potion was finished, I put the firework in it, and it exploded. Hermione knowing it was going to go off had moved away from the station so she wouldn't get hit. I saw her slip off and Snape didn't notice since he was attending to all the Gryffindors who got hit. I got hit with the worst of it since it was in my potion, my entire body was basically swelling up and it was hard to move. Snape moved to me first and gave me the antidote, "Better?" He asked. I nodded and said "Thanks." He nodded and moved off distributing it to everyone else. Hermione's hand was swelling because she had some of her potion hidden with her and had put it on herself as part of the plan so he would think she was there the whole time. After giving it to everyone, Snape strode over to cauldron and picked up the firework.

"Who did this?" Snape asked coldly. The whole classroom had frozen and nobody was moving or breathing. "If I ever find out who did this I will make sure they are expelled understand? Class dismissed." Everyone quickly filed out of the classroom after that. "Did you get it?" I whispered to Hermione on our way out. She nodded and a smile broke out across my face, "Yes!" I said. We quickly went to the bathroom and Hermione put in all of the ingredients, and know it was a game of waiting for the potion to be ready. We quickly hurried out of the bathroom and to our next class.

One day when we were walking past the notice board we saw a sign up sheet for a dueling club. "Cool, we should all join it." Harry commented. Hermione nodded and said, "It might be a good idea." Remembering that tonight was the deadline I promised for myself for telling George how I felt, I shook my head and said, "I have other things to do." "What?" Harry and Ron protested. Hermione looking around hissed, "C'mon Arrington not tonight!" "No it's the deadline I'm doing it." I whispered back. Harry's and Ron's eyes lit up in understanding than. "Well good luck I guess." Ron muttered. "You'll be fine." Harry said. Hermione was kind of smiling and I just shook my head. Obviously she was hoping to speed up whatever thing she had planned for me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

I was walking back to the common room when I heard the voices again. Harry was already in the dueling club so he probably couldn't hear it. "Rip... tear... kill..." I tried to follow it when suddenly I realized it was coming towards me. I saw George ahead of me waving at me and I tried to tell him to run, but I looked in the window and saw a giant pair of yellow eyes, and suddenly everything went black. I was stiff and cold, and had no idea what was happening. I could hear people flitting above me, and yet I felt strangely distant from my body. Time seemed to pass by differently too I couldn't tell what was days, hours, or even minutes. I also was able to control my thoughts easier since that was all I had so I was able to totally forget my past thankfully.

I could sense the presence of everybody who came to visit me even though I couldn't see them. I got worried though when suddenly Hermione was always near me, yet never talked or said anything. I realized that Hermione must have met the same fate I did. Was I dying or something? I couldn't tell. I remembered than what Dumbledore had said about the cat being petrified. That we would be able to be healed with the mandrakes and a potion. 'Oh dear god I hope Lockhart doesn't make it, he might kill me.' I laughed a little at that thought. It almost felt like I could slow down time or speed it up, it was a weird sensation. Like sometimes days would seem to fly by, and other times I could pick out distinct conversations and even listen in.

One time when both George and Harry were sitting there, I was in one of those times were time floated by slowly so I listened in to hear what they were saying. "You know she likes you right?" Harry asked George. "Yeah I know, but she's scared I guess." Harry laughed and said "No, honestly she just doesn't want to hurt you. She feels like if she ever gets to close to somebody than when they eventually break up it will hurt them and she doesn't want to do that." "But why wouldn't it work?" George asked. "Because I don't think she is able to see that ever happening. For her seeming to be so happy she's actually really not. All over the summer she would try to cover up all her nightmares and put on a brace face, it hurt to see that she was hurting so much. Arrington also can't ever see something good happening to her because so much bad has been done to her." "That's not true. Harry she's got you in her life and I'm pretty sure she knows how lucky she was to have you." There was a pause in talking so I was just assuming Harry nodded his head at that.

I decided I wanted out of this petrified state now. I was tired of this confusing mess of time, and I didn't like hearing people talk about me. I mean I did but know it made me want to be with George even more. Maybe I should just be with George.

After a few days, or maybe years I really wouldn't know, I felt a potion being poured down my throat. It felt like it was burning my body all over, but in a good way as if warm water was being poured all over me after being cold for so long.

It seemed to take a while for the warmth to spread all over my body, but now that I felt the warmth I realized how cold I had been, and I wanted the process to go faster. It went so slowly up from my feet, to my legs, than my stomach and arms, my neck and finally my head. My head seemed to take longer probably because of the brain, but slowly I could start to feel all of my limbs and other body parts.

Finally after I was warm all over I felt my foot twitch, and from there it seemed to go really fast because the next thing I knew I was sitting up wide awake, and staring at everyone else in confusion who was sitting up looking lost.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

I looked over at Hermione who was on my right, and I was extremely confused. "What happened?" I asked her. Everybody else in the hospital was babbling and talking all at once and I just felt confused. "Oh Arrington! It's so good to see you again! Although I felt like I went out and woke right up again." She chuckled. "What?" I said appalled, "I could hear everybody talking and stuff, you couldn't?" She shook her head and than shrugged. "What was the monster in the Chamber? What happened is everybody okay?" I asked. Hermione answered, "Well I found out what the monster was but I didn't get to tell Harry or Ron before it got to me. I hope that they caught it. It was a basilisk, or a giant snake thats why you and Harry could hear it because your Parselmouth, which means you can speak to snakes.

Then Harry got blamed for petrifiying Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, than I found out what the monster was when I went in the library to look for a book on it and I was using a mirror to get around but it got me." "Why did you need a mirror?" I asked confused. "Well because if it looks at you fully in the eyes you die, but if you see its reflections than it merely petrify's you." "Oh." I said. "How did a giant snake get around the castle?" "Pipes." Hermione answered she was about to say more when suddenly Madam Pomfrey came hustling in attending to her now living patients.

After a couple hours of inspection we were finally all released. By this time it was already time to go eat so me and Hermione walked to the great hall together. Everyone was talking excitedly and we could see Neville who noticed us first nudge Harry, and Ron. They both looked up, and then took off running at us. I instantly gave Harry a huge hug, "Welcome back." Harry said smiling. "Thanks." I said breathless. I could see Hermione and Ron shaking hands, I just rolled my eyes and gave Ron a big hug, and saw Hermione do the same to Harry. We all walked over to the table together, and I saw Fred and George. They both stood up and I hugged Fred, and than without hesitation I decided to hug George. After a few seconds he hugged me back because he was surprised I was suddenly being so friendly. He gave me a questioning look but I just smilies and shook my head, and mouthed "I'll tell you next year."

When I sat down Hermione, Ron, and Harry where all gaping at me in shock, and I hit Harry since he was closet and said to all of them, "Stop it. I thought you guys knew all along it would happen anyways."

The rest of the ending feast was a joyous occasion, with the best foods of all year. Justin came over and apologized for blaming Harry for the attacks. Seeing my confused face Harry laughed and explained, "After I spoke Parselmouth in front of everyone they all thought I was the heir of Syltherin." "We didn't." Fred said popping into our conversation. "Yup we didn't." George said. Everyone just laughed. "Yeah well I heard some interesting things while I was petrified too." George and Harry froze and than smiled guiltily at me. I just laughed and shook my head at them, while Hermione, Ron, and Fred looked at us confused.

"So Harry who was it that actually opened the Chamber?" I asked quietly. "So I found a diary in the bathroom that was Tom Riddles. It showed me that years ago Hagrid was blamed for opening the Chamber of Secrets and got expelled. We went to Hagrid for him to explain but he got taken to Azkaban, so we had to follow the spiders. There we met a giant spider named Aragog, who told us that a girl died in the bathroom 50 years ago, and that it wasn't Hagrid who opened it years ago. So we realized it was Myrtle who died in the Chamber. We heard Ginny was taken by the monster, and Lockhart was set with the task to retrieve her. So we went to tell him we knew where the Chamber of Secrets was and everything we knew about it. It turned out he was just running away, so we forced him to come with us into the Chamber. We got into the Chamber and I battled the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, and then I stabbed the Book killing the memory of Tom Riddle. Ginny than woke up and she was okay." Everyone except Ron, who was just eating since he experienced all of it, had been listening in to Harry explaining the story and where looking awed.

"So I missed all the fun?" I complained. Everyone nodded and laughed at my pouty face. Soon Dumbledore's speech began and he told us given this crazy year final exams were canceled. He also announced that Professor Lockhart would not be returning next year. "What did you guys do to him?" I hissed when I heard this. "He tried to use Ron's wand to wipe my memory and instead wiped his own." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. I just shook my head at him and started listening to Dumbledore again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

All too soon the rest of the term passed by, luckily without anymore incidents. The next thing I knew we were all loaded up on the train headed home, or to the place where me and Harry had to stay over the summer.

"Oh I almost forgot Ginny. What was it that Percy didn't want you tell us?" Harry asked in the middle of the train ride. I was confused but I listened in interested in hearing the answer. "Oh that." Ginny said laughing. "Well Percy has a girlfriend." "What?" George and Fred asked shocked. "Yeah I walked in on him and Penelope Clearwater kissing in a classroom. You guys won't make fun of him will you?" Ginny asked anxiously. "Wouldn't dream of it." Fred said looking extremely happy, as was George. I just laughed at their faces along with everybody else.

We got to King's Cross all too soon and had to say goodbye to everybody. I intentionally saved saying goodbye to George last because I couldn't tell him what I was going to till next year. "Write us okay?" Hermione said hugging me goodbye. I nodded and said "I promise." I hugged Ron goodbye than I heard Harry giving Ron and Hermione our telephone number. Seeing they were distracted I took this chance to say goodbye to Fred and George without it being a spectacle. "Bye Fred." I said hugging him goodbye, "keep me updated on all your jokes and stuff okay?" He nodded and his eyes cut over to George and I got that he was saying and I'll tell you how George is. I half nodded and smiled. I walked over to George hugged him and said "See you next year." "Can't you just tell me what you decided?" He asked pleadingly, "or you can even do it over letter?" I shook my head and waved to them.

"Ready?" Harry asked as I walked to his side. "Ready as I'll ever be." I answered. In truth with Harry by my side I would be ready for anything.


	25. Chapter 25

"Warner Bros. Entertainment and J.K. Rowling are not associated with this content". I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.


End file.
